Sera posible un nuevo futuro…?
by Lia4
Summary: Una noche cargada de alcohol, deja más de una consecuencia, podran superarlo? o los destruira para siempre...Quinto capitulo dejen Reviews por favor
1. Default Chapter

Para evitar problemas aclaro, ningun personaje GW es mio, a si que no se preocupen por demandar.

****

SERA POSIBLE UN NUEVO FUTURO…?

Capitulo 1.-

Dos cuerpos desnudos que se abrazan, se besan, se acarician con pasión desenfrenada, un corazón que se abre, …un cuerpo que se entrega, …un joven que se abandona a la pasión de su amante…dolor… demasiado dolor, …una mente que grita distancia…el placer doblegando al dolor…un alma desesperada necesitada de calma, …dos cuerpos fatigados…una noche cargada de estrellas, llena de promesas saturadas de alcohol, que reclama sosiego a sus almas, una inconsciencia que exige dominio.

La luz del amanecer avanza sigilosamente como una sombra iluminando todo a su paso, se deslumbra en un cuarto donde se ven las siluetas de dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, con el aroma a sexo cargando el ambiente.

Un quejido se escucha por todo el lugar, en la cama un cuerpo va recobrando lentamente la consciencia, se levanta despacio entorpecido por la luz y la resaca, una cascada de cabello ilumina el lugar, pero su rostro demuestra el desconcierto que su cuerpo siente.

Sus ojos no aceptan lo que su cuerpo evidencia, en que mundo de locos había caído, todo estaba mal, la angustia confundía su mente y la atormentaba con vagos recuerdos, que cada vez se hacían más nítidos, pero no entendía, no comprendía su cuerpo estaba saciado de placer eso era evidente, con terror bajo sus ojos para enfrentar lo que había hecho.

Era obvio que había dormido con un hombre, su única esperanza era poder huir del lugar y olvidar para siempre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Lentamente se desprendió del hombre a su lado, alejándose e inclinándose levemente, haciendo esfuerzos de no despertar al que fue su amante…si no lo veía a la cara, si no enfrentaba sus ojos, todo seria mejor, las imágenes que lo estaban enfermando no serían nada, no habría un rostro al que asociar, nada por que arrepentirse.

Con un movimiento descuidado dejo el cuerpo del hombre completamente al descubierto, y pudo ver su espalda desnuda, sus nalgas bien formadas, sus piernas largas, y a pesar de todo no pudo evitar mirar, recorrer con sus ojos ese cuerpo que la noche anterior había tenido.

Había demostrado, por lo menos, tener buen gusto, el hombre era joven, eso era evidente, y además hermoso, sus piernas y espalda eran simplemente perfectas, bronceadas, torneadas, con poco cabello en ellas, sus nalgas simplemente…deliciosas…, se sonrojo con este pensamiento y al recordar la forma en que se había comportado la noche anterior y no dejo de asombrarse cuando un destello de lujuria recorrió su piel.

Lentamente el durmiente se giro dejando al descubierto parte de su rostro, el joven hermoso se tenso de terror, prácticamente salto del lugar…no era suficiente saber que había tenido sexo con un hombre, si con un hombre, pero no con cualquiera, era él, él, …maldición era el soldado perfecto.

-…voy a morir…voy a morir…- repetía incansablemente, como un anuncio de sus desgracia.

Los recuerdos de la noche vivida golpearon violentamente su memoria, él lo había tomado…DIOS MIO… lo había tomado, lo había penetrado incontables veces, los gemidos inundaban su piel, los gritos de dolor y de placer retumbaban en sus oídos, el placer sin nombre, sin control, sin atadura, y no era solo eso, había disfrutado como nunca antes, el poseer a Heero había sido algo que jamas, jamas soñaría…él no era gay…, nunca lo había sido, pero había tomado el cuerpo del ex - piloto y lo había disfrutado, había arremetido contra él sin control, sus caderas golpeando sus nalgas sin piedad, los gemidos, grititos inarticulados de Heero, los azotes a sus nalgas que lo llevaron al borde del placer, los gritos de placer de Heero al ser penetrado salvajemente.

-…Voy a morir…voy a morir…- repetía atormentado, sabía que él no le perdonaría lo sucedido.

-…Gran señor…- repetía silenciosamente mientras se balanceaba en el suelo abrazado a sus piernas. 

Sabia que nada servia huir, debía quedarse y enfrentarlo y esperar…..

A pesar de todo el miedo que sentía, no podía dejar de contemplar el cuerpo de su ahora amante, las caderas y nalgas de Heero evidenciaban el trato dado.

Las caderas enrojecidas demostraban la forma en que lo sujeto para poder penetrarlo, sus nalgas marcadas eran una clara muestra de las envestidas que sufrió su dueño, ver el cuerpo de Heero desnudo y abandonado en la cama no dejo de intranquilizarlo y porque no decirlo exitarlo.

Con pánico vio como Heero comenzaba a despertar, como una mano con un movimiento soñoliento acariciaba su maltratado trasero, los dos habían gozado de eso no había duda, aun recordaba el grito ronco y profundo de Heero al acabar y si eso no fuera suficiente su cuerpo completamente pegajoso demostraba el placer culminado.

Heero comenzó a despertar, un lacerante dolor en su cuerpo lo trajo de golpe a la realidad, ese sueño húmedo, salvaje y descontrolado había sido realidad, el se había entregado a Duo, cuando un rumor de un rezo desesperado llamo su atención.

Miro en distintas direcciones tratando de ver de donde provenía ese sonido y vio a Duo balanceándose en el suelo aferrado a sus rodillas, repitiendo una y otra vez ese murmullo que no llegaba a entender.

Ver el aspecto de Duo dolió, algo en su pecho se agrieto…

Heero se sentó en la cama tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor, miro fijamente al joven trenzado.

Las palabras envueltas en llanto fue un duro golpe para él, lastimaron más que cualquier cosa, destruyendo esa poquita felicidad que había tenido.

-…no soy gay…no soy gay…- mientras balanceaba en forma histérica su cuerpo.

-…Duo…- trato de hablar suavemente, tratando de no asustar más al ex - piloto, le dolió verlo así, tan desmoralizado, tan acabado, enfrentar la verdad esa mañana le había roto lo poco que le quedaba en el corazón, pero no iba a permitir que lo sucedido entre ellos destruyera al americano.

-…Duo…-

-…no soy gay…no soy gay…-

-…Duo, escúchame…- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba con fuerza al joven y lo levantaba

-…Duo, esto estuvo mal, no debió pasar, nunca volverá a pasar …métetelo bien en tu cabeza, esto nunca sucedió, …me entiendes?…esta noche no existió…- dijo fieramente mirando por primera vez a Duo directamente a los ojos.

El miedo, la confusión, el deseo fue una mala combinación en Duo, que separándose violentamente de Heero, lo golpeo con fuerza.

Heero trastabillo tratando de mantener el equilibrio, mientras sentía que las palabras de Duo lo destrozaban.

-…Esta ebrio…eres un maldito…te aprovechaste…- lloro Duo completamente fuera de sí.

-…Heero, maldito…me violaste…- grito Duo golpeando sin control a Heero.

Y eso fue suficiente.

El dolor, la frustración, la vergüenza jugo un papel peligroso en Heero, tomando violentamente a Duo del cuello y golpeándolo con fuerza contra la muralla.

-…Que yo te viole?…- dijo Heero y su voz sonaba como hielo -…me dices que yo te forcé…- y su voz temblaba de rabia.

-…Duo …no me puedo ni sentar… y me dices que te forcé?…- y su voz se quebró, había tanta amargura en su voz, que Duo se deslumbro.

Duo callo al suelo respirando trabajosamente, Heero casi lo había estrangulado, cuando escucho la voz de Heero como muerta.

-…Dúchate, vuelve a casa, esto nunca paso…jamas hablaremos de esto…por tu bien… y por el mío…- y eso sonó a amenaza.

Duo tomo su ropa y salió corriendo del lugar, todavía sin créelo, esta vivo, él lo había dejado con vida, pensaba mientras se vestía apresuradamente por los pasillos de ese hotel.

Sabia que se había portado mal, que había culpado a Heero de todo, pero saber que tomo conscientemente a un hombre era algo que no era capaz de enfrentar.

Heero miraba la puerta por la que Duo salió, se desplomo sobre la cama, él había sido sincero, honesto, él se entrego, él se entrego enamorado y todo para nada.

No todo lo contrario, vio la cara de horror, de asco, de repulsión de Duo y no pudo contener una lagrima solitaria.

-…Idiota…- fue lo único que se escucho, pero ni siquiera él tubo claro a quien iba dirigido, si a él por entregarse enamorado o a Duo por despreciarlo y rechazarlo.

Continuara

Hola a todos… se que esta raro, esperen los siguientes capítulos, la cosa si que viene complicada…


	2. Resaca, Celos y Arrepentimiento

****

SERA POSIBLE UN NUEVO FUTURO…?

Heero miraba la puerta por la que Duo salió, se desplomo sobre la cama, él había sido sincero, honesto, él se entregó…, él se entregó enamorado y todo para nada.

No, todo lo contrario, vio la cara de horror, de asco, de repulsión de Duo y no pudo contener una lagrima solitaria.

-…Idiota…- fue lo único que se escucho, pero ni siquiera él tubo claro a quien iba dirigido, si a él por entregarse enamorado o a Duo por despreciarlo y rechazarlo.

****

Capitulo 2.-

El sol brillaba, aplastando literalmente a un joven de larga cabellera, un hermoso muchacho de sonrisa ligera, en el cual, la resaca y los estragos de una noche desenfrenada opacaban la belleza de sus ojos violetas.

Caminaba silencioso, la noche anterior le había dejado con un amargo sabor, el descontrol, la lujuria, el alcohol quebraban su frágil figura, esa sensación antigua y olvidada quemaba…sentimientos de vergüenza y traición martillaban su cabeza.

El recuerdo de un cuerpo hermoso, firme, de labios suaves, sabor embriagante torturaba su mente, unos ojos profundos, de azul marino, no ese no era su color, más bien azul cobalto destellaban, llenándolo de sentimientos haciéndole sentir culpable y mentiroso.

Cada noche era peor que la anterior, perdida de consciencia, vivir al limite, error tras error y sin poder olvidar esa mirada al estallar en pasión.

-…Dios, que hago ahora?…- Susurro, el sol le hacia ver todo tan claro, tan evidente que dolía, dolía mucho.

De nada servia intentar engañarse, él había jugado, había arriesgado todo y había perdido, y eso no era lo peor, en ese proceso lastimó a quien nunca hubiera querido, a Heero…, al que siempre considero como su mejor amigo…, a Heero que siempre fue para él más que un compañero, un aliado, alguien en quien confiar de verdad, alguien que siempre lo protegería en cualquier situación y como le había pagado…simple…lo utilizó, lo despreció, no le importó su entrega, su dolor, la repugnancia…???, vergüenza, el miedo gatillo lo peor de su personalidad…- respiro profundo

No fue suficiente cogerlo como lo hizo, sino que lo humilló y rechazó y en toda esa confusión dijo cosas que nunca sintió, asco, asco de él, de su cuerpo, de su aroma, le hizo sentir que todo lo que habían hecho estaba mal, sucio, incapaz de reconocer el goce de su cuerpo, de sus sentidos… de su corazón… y ahora ya era muy tarde.

En estos cuatro meses todo había cambiado, Heero se encerró cada vez más en si mismo (si que eso era posible) trabajando jornadas dobles, y él se había perdido en la necesidad de no pensar, de vivir, sin consecuencia, sin ataduras y sin cuestionamientos y la verdad en que pasaban semanas que no se veían, increíblemente viviendo en la misma casa.

Duo se detuvo, estaba a unas cuadras de su casa, la caminata lo había agotado, si no fuera por la policía él habría regresado en su moto, pero no, él tenia que jugar al niño rebelde, pero faltaba poco y llegaría a su cama y dormir, por fin dormir, estaba a una cuadra de su casa y su corazón comenzó a latir, cada vez con mayor rapidez, un fuerte nudo amarro su estomago y la necesidad de ver los ojos intensos de Heero le hacían saltar su corazón sin control.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo de piedra.

Frente a su casa estaba Heero y no esta solo.

Quien era** ESE…?**

Qué diablos hacían a esas horas de la madrugada?

CON QUE DERECHO SE ACERCABA TANTO A HEERO…?

La rabia de Duo estaba llegando a limites peligrosos, la mirada pura y sencilla de Heero lo dejo sin habla, …qué paso?…, en que momento Heero se convirtió en ese tranquilo joven, que se **sonrojaba!!!**… mientras ese hombre susurraba en su oído, qué paso con ese joven guerrero, fiero, feroz en batalla, despiadado y peligroso...?, que paso con el soldado Perfecto…? quien era ese joven que era seducido frente a sus ojos…?

Los celos atacaron y ferozmente, ese maldito había tomado a Heero de la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo, y Duo no aguantó, Duo explotó.

Camino furioso resuelto hacia la puerta de su casa, escupiendo al pasar frente a ellos.

-…Santo Cielo Heero, contrólate, estas en la calle…- y con una sonrisa cargada de burla continuo…- y dando el mejor espectáculo de tu vida…- su voz vibraba de ira -…después no te quejes si nos echan, va a ser por tu culpa por portarte como un put…- un fuerte golpe no le dejo terminar la oración.

Los ojos de Heero centelleaban de rabia, ira, dolor y Duo se odio, se arrepintió al segundo de lo que dijo.

-…No me provoques…- y la voz de Heero sonaba ronca, baja, y su mirada perdió esa paz y armonía, brillaba en locura, rabia, en un claro deseo de asesinar.

El hombre miro a Heero, luego a Duo y de vuelta a Heero, y entendió, era evidente que el joven que acababa de llegar estaba celoso, más bien loco de celos, las miradas entre esos dos presagiaban tormenta y pensó, con certeza que este debía ser Duo, la descripción que Heero le había hecho de él lo evidenciaba, y aunque él no lo hubiera descrito el comportamiento descontrolado dejaba en evidencia quien era, y comprendió que debía actuar pronto o ese jovencito le arrebataría al joven que había cortejado estos últimos dos meses.

-…Heero…Heero…- dijo con voz profunda y seductora, mirando provocativamente a Duo.

-…Heero, tengo que irme…y piensa en lo que te dije…no tienes por que quedarte donde no te aprecian, …nadie tiene derecho a tratarte así…, yo si sabría como cuidarte…- dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba un casto beso en sus labios y se marchaba.

Dos jóvenes quedaron callados mirando al hombre marcharse, tomar su auto y perderse en la esquina.

Duo lo odio.

Lo odio con toda su alma.

Quien mierda se creía…?, reconocía que el hombre era atractivo y rico, bastaba ver su auto, y eso que…?

Pretendía impresionarlos con su dinero, que acaso no conocía a Quatre, era el joven más rico de todas las colonias juntas y vivía con ellos.

Heero quedo perdido en sus recuerdos, jamás lo habían besado así, mejor dicho aparte de Duo nadie lo había besado y los besos de Duo habían sido tan apasionados, calientes, urgentes, nunca dulces o puros.

Duo se giro para entrar a la casa cuando vio la expresión perdida de Heero y tomo fuertemente a Heero del brazo.

-…Me puedes explicar **QUIEN ERA ESE…-** hablo, casi gritó, completamente fuera de lugar.

-…y a ti que te importa…- escupió Heero en su voz un grado más ronca de lo normal, mientras se soltaba de un tirón del amarre de Duo.

-…No te me cruces de nuevo Duo, …por que esta vez si que te mato…- dijo mientras entraba a la casa dejando aun joven molesto y asustado, en esa voz ronco y profunda lo había reconocido, había reconocido al Soldado Perfecto.

Quatre observaba todo la situación en silencio, y escucho los portazos uno tras otros al encerrarse Heero en su habitación y Duo en la suya.

Había tenido razón, algo había pasado entre esos dos, y eso los estaba destrozando.

Miro con tristeza las habitaciones de cada uno de ellos, sabia que algo debía hacer pero que?

Continuara

Gracias a todos lo que me dejaron Reviews en el capitulo anterior.

Saori Sanada.

Lady Une Barton

Kurai Neko

Terry Maxwell

Uru Yuy

Angel-de-Luz

Suna y la Bardo

Espero que les guste este capitulo


	3. Malos Recuerdos, Malas Noticias

****

SERA POSIBLE UN NUEVO FUTURO…?

-…No te me cruces de nuevo Duo, …por que esta vez si que te mato…- dijo mientras entraba a la casa dejando aun joven molesto y asustado, en esa voz ronca y profunda lo había reconocido, …había reconocido al Soldado Perfecto.

Quatre observaba todo la situación en silencio, y escucho los portazos uno tras otros al encerrarse Heero en su habitación y Duo en la suya.

Había tenido razón, algo había pasado entre esos dos, y eso los estaba destrozando.

Miro con tristeza las habitaciones de cada uno de ellos, sabia que algo debía hacer… pero que?

****

Capitulo 3.-

Quatre entro silenciosamente a su casa, ...lanzó un profundo suspiro, hoy venia completamente agotado, desmoralizado, preguntándose si todo el esfuerzo que ellos hicieron para proteger y libertar a las colonias había valido la pena, debido a días como estos deseo completamente volver a pilotear, poder volar, viajar de una colonia a otra y no estar todo el día en reuniones tratando de resolver estúpidos problemas, discusiones donde solo se reflejaban la mezquindad de la gente, deseaba llegar pronto a su casa, darse un baño largo, agradable y después solo dormir.

Se descalzó en cuanto llegó, no quería despertar a sus compañeros, tomaría un baso de leche antes de bañarse cuando un sollozó apagado llamó su atención.

-...Duo...- murmuro acercándose al amigo que descansaba sobre sus brazos en la mesa de la cocina.

-...Duo, que fue lo que pasó?...- pregunto preocupado

Ver a su amigo en este estado de verdad dolía.

Duo había tomado cuanta botella de alcohol había encontrado en la casa y Quatre agradeció a Trowa el haber botado la mayor parte de ellas debido a la conducta errática de Duo de los últimos meses.

-...Duo...- susurro, mientras acaricia dulcemente el cabello de su amigo

Solo sentía suspiros entrecortados de Duo.

-...Duo, mírame… dime que pasó....-

Duo levanto su cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Esa mirada lo caló profundo, había tanta desesperación, tanta pena, esos ojos llenos de angustia, sin una sola lagrima que demostraba el dolor que sentía.

-...Quatre...- sollozó -... Quatre... él se va...- exclamó enterrando su cabeza en sus brazos perdiéndose en su angustia.

Quatre solo atinó a acariciar el cabello de su amigo, sabia que debía dejarlo solo, no era el momento de preguntar, debía dejar que desahogara su frustración y silenciosamente se fue a su habitación, la mirada cargada de dolor le habían quitado las ganas de todo solo dejándolo una ganas enormes de llorar.

Duo, …ebrio… se perdió en sus propios recuerdos.

******* Cuatro mese antes *******

-...Por favor, dime que si...- se escuchaba la voz risueña de Duo.

Solo silencio

-... si me acompañas te juro que no te molesto más... además te hace falta salir...- dijo Duo, embromando a su amigo.

Heero solo lo miraba con su característica mirada fría.

-...No me falles, ....por favor..., si estuviera Quatre le pediría a él, te lo suplico...te juro que hago cualquier cosa, pero acompáñame...- terminó poniendo una dulce mirada, sabia que era una sucia jugada, había aprendido hace un tiempo que Heero no era inmune a su mirada de animalito abandonado.

-...Hnn...-

Duo sabia que ya tenia la jugada ganada, y seductoramente sonrío a su amigo.

-...Hace más de un mes que estoy tratando de invitarla a salir, y hoy me dio el si siempre que llevara a un amigo para su compañera,...Heero por favoooor...- suplico el joven de ojos violetas.

Heero cabeceo en derrota y Duo salto de alegría, dando a su socio un alocado abrazo.

-...Te espero, cuando llegues del trabajo salimos...gracias amigo...- salió sonriendo a llamar por teléfono.

Heero se odio por ser tan débil, esta noche iba a ser infernal, tendría que acompañar a Duo y verlo coquetear y seducir frente a sus propios ojos, eso de verdad lo lastimaría.

El había descubierto hace algún tiempo que estaba profundamente enamorado de este idiota, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, porque ante todo era su amigo, él único amigo verdadero, no podía negar que se llevaba bien con el resto de los ex - pilotos, pero con Duo todo era distinto, él lo rescató del abismo en que había caído después de la guerra, sintiéndose perdido, sin rumbo, y este Baka trenzado lentamente lo volvió a centrar, convirtiéndose en su principal sentido de vida.

Durante todo este tiempo Duo había crecido al igual que todos los demás, y se convirtió en lo que ya su adolescencia anunciaba, un joven encantador, alocado y arrebatadoramente seductor, vio como se convirtió en un joven popular, solicitado, dejando atrás todo su pasado de piloto de Gundam y asesino despiadado.

Ya era de noche y por primera vez en su vida Duo, sintió una ansiedad que no conocía, todavía no se decidía que colocarse, nunca le había costado escoger que ponerse, pero aunque no quisiera reconocerlo quería verse bien esa noche, de verdad no lo entendía, no era la primera vez que salía con una chica, es más a esta chica prácticamente la persiguió durante un mes, y finalmente lo había logrado, ...pero porque esta sensación...?, no la sentía desde niño, un fuerte nudo en el estomago.

Eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando Duo ya no aguantó más y entró estrepitosamente al cuarto de Heero.

La imagen de Heero lo dejo mudo, pestañeando repetidamente, el joven japonés se veía simplemente............arrebatador?????

Llevaba unos pantalones de tela oscuros, delgados, a las caderas que insinuaban suavemente el cuerpo de su dueño, una camisa azul que solamente hacían resaltar más el contraste de sus bellos ojos.

"bellos ojos, …**BELLOS OJOS…"**, en que mierda estoy pensando, murmuró Duo mientras sacudía vigorosamente su cabeza, como tratando de sacar una imagen que se negaba a retirar de sus pupilas.

Heero miro extrañado a Duo, había días que simplemente no lo entendía, ahora que diablos le había pasado a ese baka.

-…Y tu piensas salir así?…- y ni siquiera Duo pudo entender el tono de rabia de su propia voz y que le había molestado tanto.

Heero por un segundo tuvo un destello de inseguridad, nunca había tenido una cita antes y el saber que saldría con Duo lo intranquilizaba más, se sintió absolutamente mal, avergonzado, completamente fuera de lugar, puede que de verdad hubiera exagerado, pero solo quería complacer a Duo.

Toda estas sensaciones golpearon en un segundo al ex - soldado perfecto, resquebrajando un poco más su frágil seguridad, …quiso que Duo saliera de su habitación y lo dejara solo…, él había sido educado, preparado para una sola misión, y la guerra había terminado y él…él… maldición él estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no desmoronarse, de encontrar una razón, no era necesario hacerlo sentir más ridículo de lo que ya se sentía.

Duo miro a su compañero y por un segundo vio como sus ojos cambiaron, fue tal el abismo que vio en ellos que se estremeció, suavemente toco el brazo de su amigo, sintiéndose avergonzado de las palabras que había dicho segundos antes.

Heero sintió el suave contacto de Duo, y solo basto un segundo par levantar rápidamente sus barreras nuevamente.

-…hai…- y Duo se perdió en la respuesta de Heero.

-…si voy así, …algún problemas…- y su voz sonó desafiante

Con esas simples respuesta Duo entendió que había ofendido a su socio, debía hacer algo rápidamente o la noche podría convertirse en un desastre.

-…Si estas listo nos vamos…- y Heero vio una de sus más grandes sonrisa y no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de celos por esa muchacha que dejaba en ese estado al trenzado.

Sintió como literalmente Duo lo arrastraba del lugar, sacándolo de la casa rápidamente.

Viajaban en un coche, Duo solo había explicado viendo la mirada extrañada de Heero, que lo había conseguido porque no podían ir a buscarlas en sus motos, y pronto llagarían al barrio burgués de la ciudad donde les esperarían sus acompañantes.

-…Heero…- y los ojos de Duo se veían suplicantes -…por una vez en tu vida trata de ser social, no es necesaria asustarlas…- le susurro mientras se bajaba del auto, abriendo la puerta del copiloto sacando de un tirón a Heero del auto. Y prácticamente empujándolo hacia la puerta de la casa.

Duo hecho una rápida mirada a su amigo, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza mientras tocaba el timbre, quedando absolutamente conforme a la imagen que veía, la amiga de Sayha quedaría satisfecha con su acompañante.

La puerta se abrió y Heero vio una linda muchacha que sonreía a Duo, haciendo odiarla al instante.

-..Duo…- escucho un coqueto susurro

-…Pasen…- indico la muchacha, mientras miraba descaradamente a Duo.

-…Ella es mi amiga Marion, él es tu acompañante….?- indico la muchacha esperando que Heero se presentara.

-…Perdón por no presentarlas…- dijo Duo apresuradamente, sintiendo que la noche comenzaba mal -…el es mi amigo Heero…-

-…mucho gusto Heero…- dijeron ambas muchachas a duo.

Heero se sintió levemente incomodo, sintió como ambas chicas lo miraban, como si lo estuvieran estudiando, y vio satisfacción en la cara de ambas, Heero había sido del total agrado de ambas jóvenes.

Duo sonrío satisfecho, sabia que a pesar del genio difícil de Heero, su aspecto exótico atraía a muchas muchachas, la explicación era simple no era común encontrar un joven con rasgos asiáticos con ese cabello indomable, con un cuerpo armonioso no siendo muy alto y para terminar con esos ojos simplemente magníficos.

-…maldición aquí vamos de nuevo…- dijo Duo, la bella visión de Heero se le cruzaba nuevamente, dándose cuenta del silencio del lugar comprendió que nuevamente había hablado de más.

Sonrío dulcemente viendo la cara confundida de sus acompañantes, mientras escuchaba un susurro.

-…Baka…-

Ambas chicas volvieron la vista en Heero, y ambas se miraron sonriendo silenciosamente, no era necesario decir nada, el acompañante del casi novio de Sayha era simplemente perfecto, para comenzar unos bellos ojos azules, un cuerpo delgado y fibroso, con esos pantalones que insinuaban sus caderas, con un trasero de nalgas firmes y levantadas, cosa que una mujer sabía valorar …y algunos hombres también …., un rostro armonioso, unos labios delgados que hacían todo el conjunto perfecto, y para coronar un aire de inocencia o inexperiencia que auguraban una muy buena noche.

-…vamos…- dijeron ambas chicas, satisfechas de sus acompañantes.

Salieron de la casa de aparejas, Duo con su chica y Heero con Marion.

-…Nunca dijiste que tu amigo era así…- dijo Sayha a Duo susurrarle al oído.

-…Así como?…- pregunto molesto Duo, no estaba dispuesto a soportar una escena racista, Heero era su amigo así que nadie venia con prejuicios sobre él por sus rasgos, pero la respuesta de ella lo dejo helado

-…Bello…- 

Duo la miro asombrado, y luego miro a Heero. Por todos los dioses era cierto, Heero era simplemente… Bello.

-…mi amiga te lo va agradecer por siempre…solo dime una cosa… es tan inocente como se ve?…esta va a ser una bueeeena noche…- y en su sonrisa había rastros de lujuria.

Duo se sintió incomodo, no supo porque pero algo lo incomodo, Heero era su amigo y quizás Marion era muy vivida para él.

Se subió en silencio al auto, dejando a Heero y Marion en el asiento de atrás, mientras Sayha le ronroneaba haciendo olvidarse de todo a excepción de esta chica que se le restregaba insinuantemente.

La cena había sido perfecta, Heero se mostró como una buena compañía, seguía siendo el chico serio que era, Duo había indicado que todavía no hablaba muy bien el idioma así que a las chicas no le asombro que no hablara mucho. 

Marion resulto ser encantadora, penso Heero, no como la rata rastrera de Sayha, quien se le insinuaba y ofrecía descaradamente a Duo.

Después de la cena ambas chicas fueron al baño dejando a los "amigos" solos.

-…Heero estas bien?…- pregunto preocupado Duo, Heero estaba siendo hasta cortes y lo tenia preocupado.

-…Hai…- fue la única respuesta de Heero, al momento que desviaba su vista de Duo.

Por la mierda estaba celoso, esa era la única razón por la que era cortes (a pesar que le cayo bien su acompañante) y no se mandaba cambiar, pensar en dejar solo a Duo con esa mujer lo enfermaba.

Un molesto silencio se mantuvo hasta que llegaron ambas chicas.

-…Estuvimos pensando…- dijo Sayha -…que podríamos ir a bailar ahora, inauguraron un nuevo lugar que no hemos ido, tiene de todo…- haciendo un comentario bastante evidente.

Duo transpiro helado, ahora si que Heero lo mataba.

-…vamos…- escucho la respuesta de Heero, dejándolo alucinando, el soldado perfecto yendo a bailar con posibilidad de algo más, o era de verdad tan inocente que no entendía la magnitud de la propuesta.

Ambas chicas saltaron contenta, y Duo por segunda vez en la noche se sintió incomodo.

Duo sintió la incomodidad de Heero al llegar al lugar, mucha gente, música muy alta, demasiado humo, y se preocupo de su amigo, quizás no era la mejor idea haberlo invitado, Heero se veía confundido, el lugar era bastante extraño, salas grandes y decoradas de distintas formas, poco luz, luces centelleantes, música alta, finalmente se quedaron en una con una decoración que evocaba el espacio, sabiendo que con esto lograría que Heero se sintiera un poco más a gusto.

Al volver de los baños por error entro en otro salón, y salió completamente sonrojado, agradeció el arrastrar a su grupo a uno de los salones más discretos, nunca sabia como podía reaccionar Heero al sentirse desconcertado.

Habían pasado algunas horas, la música, el alcohol, las luces los tenían completamente hipnotizado. Duo bailaba abrazado a su compañera entre suaves besos y atrevidas caricias, sintiendo su piel arder, pero sin poder dejar de preocuparse de Heero, no debió llevarlo a un lugar así, él habría sido un asesino despiadado pero el sabia sin necesidad que nadie le digiera que era bastante ingenuo para otras cosas.

Sintió que Sayha se alejaba de él y conversaba con su amiga, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no poder escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero obviamente estaban discutiendo.

Vio caminar a ambas muchachas hasta él, había tomado suficiente para no poder controlarse lo suficiente y no pudo evitar reírse al encontrar las caras molestas de las chicas divertida, mientras lo miraban molestas.

-…Duo…- escuchaba que Sayha gritaba y no podía dejar de reír -…se supone que traerías a un amigo contigo para que acompañara a Marion…- dijo molesta.

Duo se despejo completamente, que había pasado con Heero…?

-…pudiste advertirnos primero…?- dijo Sayha molesta

-…Al contrario nos hiciste hacer un verdadero papelón con él…- dijo Sayha.

-…Si no les gusto ninguna de las dos no es mi problema, y si se fue tampoco…- dijo Duo displicente, esta conversación lo estaba molestando Sayha le podría gustar mucho, Marion podría ser simpática, pero Heero era Heero, y Sayha se había pasado molestando a Heero, insinuándose, y se cansó, …se cansó de verlo tratado de esta forma, podría ser ingenuo pero no tenían derecho a burlándose de él así.

-…Nos pudiste advertir para donde giraba, y por lo menos traer un amigo que no fuera gay…-

-…que no fuera gay…- repitió Duo **-…QUE NO FUERA GAY…-, **entendiendo por fin la magnitud del comentario.

-…como que gay…?- dijo molesto.

-…a dime que no lo sabias?…basta que lo veas bailar…- dijo mientras arrastraba a Duo a otro de los salones, para encontrase con una imagen que nunca se le olvidaría.

Heero en la mitad de la pista,…Heero con los ojos cerrados, …Heero bailando suavemente, insinuantemente, sutilmente, …Heero atrapado entre dos hombres, que lo tocaban suavemente como temiendo quebrarlo.

Duo quedó sin habla, Heero se veía simplemente…..**PERFECTO.**

-…lo único que nos faltaba…- dijo Sayha -…tu amigo es un asqueroso maricón…-

Eso fue suficiente para Duo, todavía con la bella imagen de Heero bailando en su cabeza enfrentó a Sayha.

-…y que si lo fuera…- silbó furioso, sus ojos cambiando tanto que Marion se asusto y trató de sacar a su amiga de ese lugar.

-…no tienes derecho a ofenderlo…- dijo ronco, rabioso -…ni siquiera sabes quien es y todo lo que le debes...-

-…Que mierda le debo a ese maricón, mira como deja que lo manoseen…- escuchó gritar a Sayha.

Eso terminó de sacarlo de quicio.

-…**no menos de lo que yo te manosee**…- dijo venenoso, haciendo a Sayha mirarlo asombrada.

-…pero no vas a compararme con él…- dijo en un voz casi como un chillido -…el es un maricón…**UN GAY**…- 

Una duda la asalto

-…**NO ME DIGAS QUE YA TE LO COGISTE**…?-

Duo no aguanto más y empujo fuertemente a Sayha, yendo a estrellarse en los brazos de su amiga.

-…Marion llévatela, sino juro que me acrimino…- dijo mientras la chica asintió, y le entregaba dinero para que ambas chicas tomaron un taxi, Marion le daba con su mirada las disculpas por la vergüenza que Sayha le estaba haciendo pasar

-…uno de mis mejores amigos es gay y no por eso lo he rechazado y si Heero lo es no me importa, …me entiendes… y no, no me he acostado con él, aunque te puedo asegurar que el debe ser mucho mejor amante que tu…- dijo mientras entraba al salón donde estaba Heero.

La pelea con su acompañante lo había dejado de mal humor, pero no para olvidar lo que había visto hace algunos minutos, le fallo una vez a Quatre, y ese animal lo lastimo, no permitiría que eso le sucediera a Heero, no olvidaba como esos hombres lo tocaban.

Se apoyo en las paredes del salón viendo a Heero, parecía estar disfrutando el bailar, se veía contento, relajado, lo dejaría disfrutar pero no lo perdería un segundo de vista.

Llevaba más de 20 minutos viendo a Heero bailar y lo tenia simplemente….embromado… no podía separar sus ojos de la silueta de su amigo, ni de sus movimientos seductores, y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le dijo a Sayha **…te puedo asegurar que el debe ser mucho mejor amante que tu…,** Heero se veía tan, …por dios tan …caliente… y se daba cuenta que no era el único que lo miraba, esos dos hombres le sonreían, colocando un vaso en sus labios, entendiendo rápidamente la táctica.

Si pensaban que emborrachándolo lo conseguirían, estaban muy equivocados, Heero ante todo era un soldado, nadie lo podría tomar sin su consentimiento, pero con la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado, no sabia si se podría defender solo, pero para eso estaba él ahí, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su amigo.

Duo estaba preparado para saltar en cualquier momento, solo era necesario que Heero hiciera un gesto de rechazo y él lo libraría de esos hombres, sintió como la rabia lo inundaba, sino reaccionaba pronto el los asaltaría muy pronto. 

Su trago se había acabado, y fue a la barra a buscar uno nuevo, caminaba de regreso cuando no vio a Heero por ningún lugar, se aterró, maldición había perdido a su amigo, un frío recorrió su piel, miro angustiosamente por todo el lugar forzando a su vista a acostumbrarse a la penumbra y los vio, en un rincón solitario, oscuro.

Los hombres se habían vuelto cada vez más atrevidos con él, tocando a Heero descaradamente, con rabio vio como uno de los hombre se coloca detrás de él tomaba con fuerza a su amigo y lo aprisionaba contra su propio cuerpo, enterrándose en sus nalgas, mientras el otro joven se apretaba él de frente llevando su mano mucho más abajo de la cintura de Heero. 

Heero se veía tan pequeño, tratando de soltarse de ambos, y eso lo hizo saltar como un animal herido.

En un segundo estaba al lado de Heero, con los dos hombres en el suelo.

-…Heero estas bien…- pregunto preocupado

-…Hai…- contesto asombrado Heero

-…**QUE MIERDA PRETENDIAS?**…- grito Duo molesto

-…**NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTAS LO SUFICIENTE BORRACHO PARA NO PODER DEFENDERTE**…- grito Duo abrazando a Heero a su cuerpo, temblando.

La culpa del recuerdo de su amigo lastimado no lo abandonaba

Y ya más calmado

-…**No te das cuenta que te pudieron violar**…- y Heero se deslumbro había tanta angustia en su voz -… dime que mierda pretendías…- dijo Duo aguantando las lagrimas.

-…Tu…-

-…Yo que, Heero, habla de una maldita vez…- dijo Duo, ya más calmado, mirando fijamente a Heero sin soltar su amarre.

-…Tu…- y la voz de Heero temblaba

-…Pretendía que eras tu…- y la voz de Heero se convirtió en un susurro.

Esas cuatro palabras habían dejado al descubierto al Soldado Perfecto.

Esas cuatro palabras le ofrecieron a Duo la más inocente confesión.

Esas cuatro palabras le abrieron a Duo un mar de emociones.

Y Duo lo beso…,

Lo beso ardiente, deseoso…,

Y Heero….

Heero devolvió el beso, un beso anhelante, necesitado.

El beso termino y se separaron… inquietos, nerviosos, mirándose a los ojos por unos minutos 

Y sin palabras se abrazaron en ese lugar, los brazos de Duo en el cuellos de Heero, las manos de este abrazando y acariciando la espalda del americano, ….. y se besaron, son sus corazones a mil, perdidos en sus emociones, en sus sabores.

Duo lo sintió gemir en su boca, …en que momento lo había acorralado contra la pared?…, Heero gemía y se movía provocándolo, y Duo solo atinaba a apretarlo más contra la muralla, la camisa de Heero abierta, las manos de Duo acariciando sus pezones duros, mientras sus caderas torturaban a muchacho japonés.

-…Heero debemos calmarlos…- dijo Duo, al escuchar gemir nuevamente a su amigo, mientras preguntaba en que momento su mano había vagado hasta la erección de Heero.

-…Heero, debemos salir de aquí…- y la voz de Duo fue todo menos serena 

-…Heeeeeero…- su voz gimió al sentir su mano sobre sus pantalones, perdiendo el poco control que tenia hasta el momento, agarrando a Heero de las nalgas y apretándolo contra él.

El recuerdo de Heero bailando lo excitaba más, el aroma de su cuerpo lo provocaba.

-…consigamos una maldita pieza…- escucho la voz de Heero, su voz sonó ronca cargada de deseo, y se deslumbro nunca penso que podría ser tan vocal.

El solo imaginar a Heero desnudo, sudando, gimiendo, gritando de placer su nombre le hizo olvidar el ultimo escrúpulo que pudo tener por un momento.

Y besándolo lo saco del lugar

Lo que paso después fue como un torbellino,

Entrar al lugar, burlar la seguridad, bloquear el piso, encerrarse en una habitación y sus cuerpos meciéndose desnudos.

Una de sus mayores fantasías se estaba realizando, ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado lo habían dejado tomarlas como lo hacia Heero.

Dios….Heero

El estaba desnudo, de rodillas entregándose, Duo acariciando el cuerpo de su ahora amante, preparándolo.

-…Heero, por dios…- y sus voz susurraba -…no tengo con que lubricarte…- y sus voz sonaba culpable, podía sentir el dolor de su compañero.

Solo sentía estremecerse el cuerpo de Heero bajo su piel, estaba dentro, lo había invadido completamente, casi no podía esperar para moverse, …lo estrecho, …caliente de Heero lo volvía completamente loco. Con fuerza tomo el cuerpo de su amante y lo levanto para poder tomar y besar sus labios para compensar un poco el dolor que a su compañero le provocaba. Lo embistió despacio, esperando que los gemidos de Heero ya no fueran de dolor, esperando que su amante lo autorizara a arar en él. El beso de respuesta de Heero lo lleno de lujuria incontrolable, …lujuria por Heero, …por su cuerpo, …por su piel, …por su aroma y perdió el poco control que todavía tenía, lo sentía gemir, gritar cuando encontró su punto de placer, envistió sin control en él, sin cuidar del fuerte amarre en el que tenia sometido a Heero, sin cuidar de las azotadas nalgas de Heero, con su mano derecha imitando el movimietno de sus cuerpos al masturbar a su amante, pendiente de los gemidos, los gritos roncos y los grititos inarticulados de Heero al estallar.

Duo descansaba sobre el pecho de Heero, no se había dado cuenta lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, llevaban varias horas en ese lugar, había tomado a Heero tantas veces, las últimas ya ni siquiera salía de él, solo esperaba que su lujuria volviera a despertar y sentirse apretado en el interior de Heero.

-… Heero, te lastime…- dijo Duo con su voz quebrada

El momento de pasión violenta había pasado y sabia las consecuencias de sus actos. Antes había tratado de tomar analmente algunas de sus novias, pero el dolor de ellas lo habían detenido, y a Heero lo tomó, casi sin prepararlo, sin lubricarlo, no quería pensar en todo el daño que le tenia que haber provocado.

Solo recibió un dulce beso de Heero.

-…Heero, te prometo…- y su voz sonaba cansada -…solo dormiremos un poco y luego te haré el amor como corresponde, te cuidare, te preparare, no habrá dolor te lo prometo…- dijo mientras el sueño lo iba demandando.

-…Heero te amo…- fue sus ultimas palabras antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Heero quedo perdido, las ultimas palabras de Duo valían por todo el dolor sufrido, ya no importaba el dolor, el sentirse usado, su baka lo amaba, eso era lo importante.

****** cuatro meses después *****

Duo ya no aguantaba las lagrimas, nunca sus recuerdos habían sido tan reales, había amado a Heero, todavía lo amaba, …lo lastimó, ….lo lastimó tanto, él le prometió, juró por la hermana Helen, por el Padre Maxwell que él fue sincero esa noche cuando le dijo que lo amaba, pero todo después se enredó, él se asustó, se aterró, jamas había dormido con un hombre y tubo miedo de las represalias de Heero, si hubiera esperado un poco más esa mañana para recordar todo esa noche, él sabia ahora que todo sería distinto...pero ahora había perdido a Heero, él se iría con ese hombre, con el dueño de la empresa donde trabajaba….

Un grito desgarrador retumbo en la casa, haciendo saltar al soldado que hay en Duo, todavía perdido en sus recuerdos, confundiendo la realidad con sus recuerdos, pensando que era Heero el que gritaba, como castigo a sus recuerdos y culpabilidad.

Se escucharon gritos desesperados, Duo ya estaba completamente despiertos y corría por la casa, tratando de encontrar a Quatre, los gritos venían de él, él los había reconocido, por fin lo encontró, llorando en los brazos de Trowa

-…Quatre…que pasa?…- pregunto suavemente acariciando en sollozante cuerpo de su amigo, las pesadillas nuevamente atacaban a su amigo, haciéndole sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

-…El no te va a lastimar otra vez, te lo prometo…- le susurro a su amigo, olvidándose por un instante de la presencia de Trowa y la mirada que le dirigió.

-…Heero…- sollozo Quatre, haciendo saltar a Duo, confundiendo más a Trowa.

-…Quatre que pasa con Heero…- suplico con un hilo de voz 

-…él esta muriendo…- sollozo, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Trowa.

-…él esta muriendo… muriendo…él esta muriendo…- retumbaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Duo.

-…Duo por la mierda contesta el teléfono…- grito Trowa descompuesto, perdiendo toda la frialdad que le caracterizaba.

Primero Quatre grita desesperadamente, luego Duo que le promete que ese hombre no lo volverá a lastimar, si alguien daño a Quatre él lo mata, luego el llanto de Quatre por Heero, y ahora el teléfono sonando a las 5 de la mañana, y Duo como un perfecto idiota sin hacer nada, perdido, angustiado…

Solo escuchaba sollozar a Quatre, veía a Duo que sostenía el teléfono con los ojos desorbitados, hablando incoherencias…

Levanto a Quatre con él, sin soltar al pequeño, que aunque quisiera no podría el joven árabe se había aferrado a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y le arrebato el teléfono a Duo

-…Aquí Trowa…- grito al teléfono

-…Trowa menos mal que me contestaste tu, que diablos pasa allá…- preguntó el joven chino.

-…Que le paso a Heero…- pregunto roncamente.

Wufei quedo asombrado, como sabían que algo había pasado a Heero, todavía no salía en las noticias.

-…como saben que….- cuando fue interrumpido por Duo que tomo rápidamente el teléfono

-…Que paso????-

-…Un atentado, una bomba en el edificio que trabaja, quedaron más de 100 personas atrapadas, Heero entre ellos, dicen que no han esperanza…-

Duo dejo caer el teléfono, deslizándose por la muralla llevando sus piernas al pecho, la única reacción que siempre había tenido cuando se enterraba de la muerte de sus seres queridos, los ojos fijos en la nada.

Continuara

N.A.: Se que los personajes están fuera de contexto, pero en la serie nunca se vio a Duo o a Heero fuera de la guerra, manteniendo una relación afectiva de pareja, teniendo sexo, así que trate de mantenerlos dentro de sus características iniciales los mas fieles posibles.

Muchos agradecimientos a quienes me enviaron Reviews para el capitulo anterior, estos mantienen las ganas de continuar

Saori Sanada

Nuriko Sakuma

Uru Yuy

Mirai Maxwell

Aiko Maxwell

Suna

Angely Murasaki

Angel de Luz

Lady Une Barton


	4. Pequeñas Verdades, Pequeñas Mentiras

**SERA POSIBLE UN NUEVO FUTURO…?**

-…Que paso????-

-…Un atentado, una bomba en el edificio que trabaja, quedaron más de 100 personas atrapadas, Heero entre ellos, dicen que no han esperanza…-

Duo dejo caer el teléfono, deslizándose por la muralla llevando sus piernas al pecho, la única reacción que siempre había tenido cuando se enterraba de la muerte de sus seres queridos, los ojos fijos en la nada.

**Capitulo 4.-**

El viaje hacia el edificio donde trabajaba Heero fue silencioso y tenso, Trowa había tenido prácticamente que amenazar con golpearlos para lograr calmarlos, él necesitaba a ambos muchachos, necesitaba más que nunca la fortaleza y habilidades de Duo si era la intención de hacer un rescate exitoso, la verdad es que él si estaba preocupado por el joven japonés, pero lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era a dos jóvenes históricos.

Quatre iba silencioso, ya era suficientemente malo lo sucedido, como para agregar ser bombardeado por las sensaciones de angustia de Duo, debía mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible para poder orientar su búsquedas de Heero a través de sus sensaciones.

….Ambos muchachos viajaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Quatre estaba avergonzado, no se atrevía a mirar a Trowa a los ojos, ya era suficientemente malo haber hecho esa verdadera escena, …un inmenso papelón… él había sufrido una especie de ataque de angustia frente a Trowa, necesito un buen remezón para dejar de lado sus angustia y orientarse en buscar a Heero, ellos sabían que mientras lograra sentir a Heero él todavía estaría con vida.

El caso de Duo era peor, el joven trenzado estaba totalmente atontado, avergonzado y con una resaca del demonio, y si todo lo anterior no fuera lo suficientemente malo, él había traicionado a Quatre, dejándolo en evidencia frente a Trowa.

Como mierda había sido tan estúpido, sus propias palabras retumbaban en su cabeza **"…El no te va a lastimar otra vez, te lo prometo…", ** Trowa no era idiota y sacaría rápidamente sus conclusiones, …y él le había fallado a Quatre por segunda vez…..

Después de 15 minutos ….que parecieron una eternidad a Duo…. llegaron finalmente. El lugar era un verdadero infierno, bomberos, policía, preventers tratando de controlar a una multitud descontrolada, a familiares angustiados, a mirones, locos, lo que en definitiva complicaba más aun las labores de rescate.

Los tres jóvenes lograron acercarse saltando las barreras de contención, dejando a más de un policía con contusiones leves al no entender por las buenas que los dejaran pasar, Duo había optado por la vía más rápida al no ser escuchado Quatre. 

Wufei vio acercarse a sus amigos, y no le extraño el cambio de actitud de ellos, él siempre lo supo, independiente a que trataran de llevar una vida normal, ellos seguían siendo pilotos de Gundam, el olor, el humo, el calor, el olor a sangre y muerte había activado a los soldados que habitaban en ellos. Con los años los cinco pilotos se habían convertido en un verdadero clan, uno de ellos estaba herido, era entendible que todos reaccionaran así.

Duo diviso a Wufei, y arrastro a su grupo hasta él.

Wufei discutía airadamente con un grupo de hombres, Duo se tensó y su gesto se endureció.

…-Aquí está la gente de las que les hablaba…- dijo seriamente el joven chino.

Los saludos fueron breves y secos, no había tiempo ni animo para nada más.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Wufei relataba lo sucedido y el estatus actual.

-…las vías de rescate?…- preguntó Duo y su voz sonaba tan irreal, tan vacía, sus ojos habían perdido toda la dulzura, los bastardos que habían tratado de dañar a Heero lo pagarían. 

Los hombres que acompañaban a Wufei miraron con cierta incredulidad a los jóvenes, que silenciosamente escuchaban el relato breve y eficiente del joven oriental.

-…no es mi animo ofender a nadie…- habló un hombre canoso, cuando sintió una mirada que taladraba su cabeza, unos ojos verde esmeralda lo miraban fijamente, el hombre tragó nervioso, quien eran esos jóvenes…?, casi niños, con esas miradas tan viejas y gastadas. -…pero no son demasiado jóvenes para ser la ayuda que necesitamos…?-

-…no se confunda …- la voz de Quatre sonaba diplomática y suave, pero no por eso menos mortífera -…solos un grupo de elite, si Wufei asegura que somos la ayuda que necesitan…creanle…somos sus única esperanza…-

Un hombre joven que se había mantenido silencioso hasta el momento, habló suavemente, dando un poco de serenidad al grupo reunido, era un joven guapo, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la fatiga y la angustia.

-…No fue nuestra intención dudar de sus capacidades, pero deben entender que esto no es un juego, son vidas humanas de las que hablamos, las que están en juego…- su voz sonaba preocupada…pero también molesta.

-…Que haces tu aquí?…- se escuchó la voz de Duo, que rallaba en la grosería.

Quatre, Trowa y Wufei sintieron incrementar el aura de batalla de Duo, su amigo y el joven parecían don leones jóvenes peleando por su territorio, las palabras del joven dejaron a todos perplejos.

-…Tengo mucho más interés y …**derecho**… que tú…- el silencio era tenso -…no lo crees…Duo…- 

Duo no contestó

El golpe había sido demasiado directo y certero, si alguien tenia derecho a estar en ese lugar era ese maldito, no él.

No contestó, ese hombre le había ganado y en buena lid.

Quatre tomo con fuerza el brazo de Duo, podía sentir su tristeza y amargura.

La voz de Wufei les llego con una clara advertencia.

-…no se lo que sucede aquí, pero si cometes una estupidez, si provocas una confrontación innecesaria, te juro que te saco de aquí…-

-…no tienes derecho a darme ordenes, no eres mi jefe, y menos mi líder…- sonó la voz fría de Duo.

-…entonces compórtate como un adulto…y por si no lo sabias estas en mi territorio y aquí yo doy las ordenes…- la voz de wufei era delgada y cortante.

La sonrisa del hombre fue absolutamente ofensiva para Duo, haciéndolo sentir como una verdadera cría, parecía un adolescente frente a un hombre de verdad.

-…se pueden calmar de una vez…Heero puede estar muriendo…- sonó la voz de Trowa, el joven silencioso escasamente hablaba y ahora que lo hacia su voz sonaba critica y displicente.

-…No me he presentado, soy Ian Keillers, dueño de las empresas Keiller Comp…- y sonrió.

Duo lo odio, lo odio profundamente, Heero podría estar muriendo y este estaba coqueteando descaradamente.

-…Hola…- dijo tímidamente Quatre -…somos amigos de Heero …- dijo mientras su voz se convertía en un verdadero susurro y se sonrojaba bajando la mirada al sentir dos fulgores distintos que lo miraban.

Duo prácticamente se sentía traicionado por su amigo.

Trowa, bueno el caso de Trowa era distinto, después de la involuntaria confesión de Duo en la casa, entendía mucho más ciertas actitudes de Quatre y estaba molesto, profundamente molesto, la actitud tímida, inocente, insegura e inequívocamente coqueta de Quatre y su sonrojo al saludar a ese hombre lo habían descompuesto.

-…Señor Ian…- procedió Quatre cuando se sintió más seguro…-

-…por favor, llámame solo Ian…- dijo seductoramente el hombre sacando finalmente de sus casillas a Duo.

Duo sabia que el hombre no lo hacia apropósito, era un conquistador innato, saber a Heero seducido por ese hombre, al recordar el beso inocente que este le dio a su compañero y ahora ver a Quatre enmudecido por él era demasiado.

-…**ES INCREIBLE**…- y su voz sonaba entrecortada por la rabia -…**HEERO ESTA EN ESTE EDIFICIO MURIENDO Y TU SOLO TE PREOCUPAS DE COQUETEAR CON MI AMIGO…-**

-…**ME** **PUEDES DECIR CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA**…- el ambiente se había caldeado notablemente, el hombre dándose cuenta del lugar donde estaban realizó un gran esfuerzo por calmarse y continuo visiblemente más sereno -…solo trato de ser gentil, estoy preocupado por Heero como por todo el resto de las personas, y sabes perfectamente que mi preocupación principal es Heero, jamás haría algo para lastimarle, jamás miraría a alguien más que él….-

Wufei y Trowa miraban con sus ojos abiertos de asombro, si no entendían mal ese hombre tenia una relación con Heero, una sentimental inclusive, la certeza les cayo como un masazo, Heero era homosexual, pero la duda que les surgía a ambos era porque no se los había dicho, o acaso seria que Heero lo calló pensando que lo habrían rechazado por su preferencia sexual.

Quatre solo observaba, para él no era un asombro pero sabia que ahí había más todavía.

La rabia y la frustración de Duo llegaba a límites insospechados, ese hombre decía abiertamente lo que había sido incapaz de reconocerse hasta a si mismo hasta hace pocas horas, que amaba a Heero y crearían un hogar juntos.

-…te juro que si lo lastimas, me conocerás…- dijo la voz rabiosa de Duo.

Ian se descontroló completamente, quien mierda se creía este niñito para exigirle explicaciones a él.

-…**NO TIENES DERECHO A EXIGIR NADA**…- la voz del hombre era alta y ruidosa

-…**TU MENOS QUE NADIE**…**TU QUE LO USASTE Y LO VOTASTE COMO SI FUERA**…**COMO SI FUERA**…- la voz del hombre era entrecortada por la rabia, no podía continuar, el solo pensar en lo que habían compartido Duo y Heero lo encelaba, más calmado continuo.

-… Te acostaste con él y luego lo votaste como si no valiera nada, te avergonzaste de lo que sucedió entre ustedes y lo quebraste, no te atrevas a hablar de lastimarlo…-

Wufie respiraba trabajosamente, impactado por todo lo que eso significaba.

Trowa miraba incrédulo, una cosa era saber que Heero era Gay, la verdad es que no le había asombrado grandemente, solo bastaba recordar la verdadera persecución que había realizado Relena, y la indiferencia de Heero, pero otra cosa distinta era saber que Duo y Heero habían tenido sexo, y para colmo por último saber que después de eso Duo despreció a Heero, la magnitud de la revelación lo deslumbraba, sabía que la única razón por la que Duo estaba vivo era evidentemente porque Heero lo había amado, en caso contrario el joven americano habría muerto al momento de tocarlo.

Quatre miraba silencioso, él lo había presentido, tanto dolor, tanta rabia, tanta pena.

Duo miraba asombrado, no le importaba que sus amigos supieran lo suyo con Heero, sino lo que le dolía era la certeza que el hombre hablaba en base a las propias sensaciones de Heero, …en que momento el pensó que el joven Japonés no tenia sentimientos?... todo esto solo había demostrado que él, quien siempre se jacto de tenerlos, solo había jugado con ellos.

-…No…- y su voz sonaba triste y apagada

-…Ahora vas a negar que lo hiciste con él, que para ti él no fue nada más que una cogida fácil y después de usarlo, te olvidaste como si eso nunca hubiera sucedido…-

-…No…- contestó Duo precipitadamente, -…por favor, calla…, déjame continuar…, la verdad es que sí, yo estuve con él… - su voz sonaba tan apagada.

-…pero te equivocas, yo esa noche no lo humille, …no lo cogí de forma que lo dices, yo no lo use y luego lo desprecie, …yo de verdad lo ame, …me entregué… como él se entrego a mí, no tienes derecho a ensuciar todo ese recuerdo, es cierto…yo me equivoque, me asuste tanto…- Duo respiro trabajosamente -…yo ahora lo estoy pagando, eso lo sabes muy bien, …él simplemente te escogió a ti, yo perdí, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer sobre eso…- dijo simplemente, Quatre tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para contener las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir

-…pero estoy aquí por otra razón, …Wufie corrigeme si me equivoco, la única posibilidad que tenemos es…- los cuatro hombres se quedaron silenciosos mientras continuaban escuchando al joven, comprendiendo la magnitud de los sentimientos del joven americano por Heero, y de golpe Duo se vio tan adulto, tan viejo, tan triste mientras explicaba el plan que había surgido en su mente.

Wufie llamó a todos los jefes de bomberos, rescatistas, paramédicos y policía.

-…Wufie y Trowa tendrá que entrar por la azotea, y preparar las vías de escapes, deberán coordinar con los cuerpos de bomberos y de rescates la preparación del lugar y lo que es más importante, crear una salida limpia desde este piso…- dijo indicando en el mapa, el doceavo piso, donde estaba la unidad de Herró -… a la azotea, son diez pisos, no será algo fácil, …por otra parte yo deberé entrar desde abajo…- se escucharon murmullos de quejas e incredulidad -… saben que es la única posibilidad, alguien debe llegar hasta ellos y prepáralos para la salida, y sabes Wufie, que el mejor preparado para esa labor soy yo, mi mayor habilidad es la de merodear, puedo hacerlo sin dificultades, puedo que llegar a donde están atrapados…- respiro profundamente, lo que iba a ser era peligroso, mucho más que las labores en la azotea -…ahí entras tu Quatre solo tu podrías orientarme e indicarme el estado de salud de Heero…- todos los presentes se quedaron silenciosos, sabían que era peligroso, pero era la única posibilidad.

Duo se desnudo completamente, mientras se cambiaba por la ropa que le había sido entregada por los rescatista, esta ayudaría a soportar un poco el calor y el fuego.

Ian por primera vez comprendió a Heero y su amor por Duo, ese joven trenzado era simplemente magnifico, su mente trabajada con una belleza y sincronía que atontaba, eso sin hablar del cuerpo hermoso que había revelado.

Duo miro a Ian, y le hizo un solo gesto con su cabeza, y llamo a sus amigos, 

-…Ahora solo me hace falta pedirles un ultimo favor…- Quatre se aterró, sabia que lo que pediría Duo podría ser incumplible para ellos.

-…Pase lo que pase deben prometer que jamás le dirán a Heero, que yo entré, que participé en esta operación…-

-…Maxwell, no te entiendo…prácticamente la estas dirigiendo, y quieres que no se lo digamos a Yuy…- dijo Wufei

Quatre bajo la vista, había comprendido totalmente.

-…Quatre, tu entendiste, cierto…- viendo como el joven árabe asentaba -…no puedo seguir hablando… explícales tu, por favor…- dijo al mismo tiempo que se marchaba, no sin antes acercarse a Trowa y susurrarle suavemente el oído.

-…Si algo me pasa, debes prometerme que cuidaras de Quatre, él fue violado, eso ya lo sabes…- la voz de Duo sonó tan triste a los oídos de Trowa -…no pude atrapar a ese bastardo…solo se que él esta afuera, libre, buscándolo…- el gesto de Trowa se endureció, no permitiría que nadie lastimara otra vez a ese ángel.

-…lo buscaremos juntos, te lo prometo, pagara, juro que pagara caro lo que le hizo…- su voz sonaba dura y despiadada, **casi, casi **sintió lastima de ese animal cuando Trowa lo cazara -…tu solo preocúpate de salir de ese lugar…- fue la última sentencia de Trowa.

-…Me puedes explicar a lo que se refería…- preguntó airadamente Wufie a Quatre cuando vio marcharse a Duo.

Quatre respiro profundo, y comenzó:

-…Duo sabe que Heero tomo una decisión muy importante que afecta el futuro de ambos, y él piensa que si Heero sabe que participo en su rescate, esto induzca a replantearse nuevamente las cosas, y quizás tomar una decisión en base a un sentimiento de agradecimiento, sin saber que en verdad Duo lo ama profundamente, y también siente por todo lo que pasó entre ellos que él no lo merece…- dijo seriamente Quatre

-…en definitiva es su decisión, y solo podemos respetarla…- concluyó Trowa, sin asombrarse que su amigo pudiera leer esa con esa facilidad los sentimientos de Duo.

Estaban todos preparados para el inicio de las operaciones de rescate, Duo se acerco lentamente a Ian.

-…Te traeré a Heero, solo debes prometerme que lo cuidaras, no dejaras que nada lo lastime…-

-…lo amo, no es necesario que me pidas eso…-

Ian miro silencioso como ese joven corría ondeando su larga trenza y desaparecía entre los escombros y los restos de su edificio, y a su propio pesar no pudo dejar de respetarlo, lo que iba a ser era un verdadero suicidio, pero por una extraña razón, sabia que si alguien podía salvarlo era ese muchacho, el amor que sentía por él lo guiaría hasta encontrarlo, y aunque sabia que era absolutamente egoísta solo quería que ese casi niño tuviera éxito, y trajera a Heero hasta él. El no podía ser tan altruista, quería a ese joven japonés para él, no solo era lujuria, no solo eso, sino que sentía un fuerte sentimiento por él, …amor… no estaba seguro, era una palabra tan inmensa, le gustaba, le encantaba estar con él, lo seducía con esa actitud inocente, aunque él sabia que no lo era, él y Duo habían sido amantes, aunque lo detestara, pero a pesar de todo, la inocencia de su joven esa abismante, …tanta pureza.

Ian vio como ese joven rubio bonito, dirigía la operación sin un atisbo de duda, sus instrucciones eran precisas, directas y sin posibilidad de error, dirigió en forma simultanea los movimientos de Duo, como a los de la unidad de rescate que trabajaba desde la azotea, pensó en trabajo de esos jóvenes y lo certeros que podían llegar a ser, la forma en que Duo se movía, parecía un felino, avanzaba, retrocedía, pedía instrucciones cuando su avance quedaba bloqueado, parecía un animal fiero, salvaje, nervioso, pero a pesar de todos estos obstáculos esta a un piso de lograr su objetivo, por otro lado el chico bonito, dirigía con fiereza mirando los distintos mapas físicos del edificios, y los tridimensionales, dando ordenes a los distintos comandos, los cuales que ya habían logrado abril un paso en cinco de los pisos.

La voz de Duo les llego a través de los equipos

-…Quatre…Quatre…contesta…- se escuchó la voz desesperada de Duo

-…tranquilo Duo estoy aquí…como están las cosas…-

-…estoy con la gente…no es algo bonito…-se escuchaba su voz serena, pero había un silencio embarazoso

-…Dime que esta pasando…? Contesta Duo…- hablo Quatre, más fuerte de lo que el mismo hubiera querido

-…Heero no esta aquí, …él esta atrapado detrás de una pared de contención, saco a toda la gente y ese maldito se quedo ahí…- sollozó Duo

-…informa Duo…- la voz fría de Trowa lo volvió a la realidad.

-…tiene bloqueado el acceso de respiración, debo entrar ahora, el paso es pequeño, pero puedo pasar, entraré con oxigeno y esperaré a que lleguen…-

-…copiado…- fue la simple respuesta de Wufie

Duo se arrastró por la vía, raspando su cuerpo, pero con una solo misión en su mente, la oscuridad no dejaba ver absolutamente nada, se movía por instinto absoluto, tratando de contener las nauseas que tenia, él olor era nauseabundo, carne quemada, gas, fuego…una sensación caliente y húmeda llego hasta sus sentidos alertas, tanteo con sus manos en cuerpo angustiado, frió, muerto, los sollozos no lo dejaban pensar, sus manos se dirigían al rostro…Dios Heero no…, cuando un sollozo de alivio y culpa lo traspaso como una revelación, no era él, por Dios no era él.

Un quejido silencioso llegó hasta él, …Heero… podría identificar ese sonido sobre cualquier otro, debía acercarse con cautela, Heero seguía siendo Heero, y no quería encontrarse en la oscuridad con el soldado perfecto herido y desorientado.

-…Heero soy yo…- mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del joven, comprobando, tenia lesiones múltiples, estaba aprisionado debajo de un bloque de concreto.

-…Heero me oyes…- 

Nada

-…Heero, mueve tu mano si me escuchas…-

Nada

-…Voy a sacarte de aquí…- susurro Duo, mientras se inclinaba hasta capturar los labios suaves de Heero, dando un dulce y casto beso.

Duo grito, mientras sentía que todo el lugar se derrumbaba, aferrándose extrañamente ambos muchachos en forma involuntaria, mientras Duo sentía las manos de Heero rodear su cuello, las piernas cruzar su cuerpo mientras se sentía caer física y mentalmente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DIAS MAS TARDE

Los jóvenes miraron a los médicos que se acercaban a ellos.

-…como están…- pregunto un joven rubio

-…ambos tienen lesiones considerables…es un milagro que no me explico como se salvaron…el joven Yuy esta despierto ahora, el Sr. Maxwell todavía no recobra la conciencia…- dijo seriamente el medico.

-…podríamos pasar…- Quatre

-…entren, pero que sea breve…-

Heero vio el movimiento de la puerta agitarse, su corazón latió a mil por hora y luego fue quebrado en mil pedazos.

Esos eran los cuatro jóvenes que llevaban días velando su sueño, bajo la vista llorosa, …idiota, …siempre idiota, …que diablos esperó, …que apareciera y le digiera que lo amaba, las enfermeras habían sido terminantes, apartes de estos cuatro personas nadie más había venido a verlo.

Levanto a vista y saludo a su tres amigos y a Ian.

Quatre, Trowa y Wufie saludaron a Heero con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras Ian tomaba suavemente su mano.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-…Tienes todo listo…- pregunto Ian

-…Hn…- fue la simple respuesta de Heero

-…el viaje a las colonias y luego a la luna te sentara bien, luego podremos ir a nuestra casa…- dijo sonriendo el hombre.

Ian estaba preocupado, Heero aunque ya se había recuperado perfectamente y habían pasado varias semanas desde el atentado, la tristeza en Heero iba en aumento. Esto había sido una de las razones por la que había propuesto salir de viaje. Esperaba que con esto volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Heero miro la pieza de hospital donde había estado las dos ultimas semanas, el había estado en lo correcto, la decisión de irse a vivir con Ian había sido lo mejor…además Duo jamás, y lo que le dolió profundamente era que él jamás se apareció durante todo ese tiempo.

Esas semanas le harían bien, lejos de todo, y sobre todo Ian estaría a su lado, quizás con esto ya no se sentiría tan solo, él había demostrado ser todo un compañero, entendió su amor por Duo y no lo había presionado, incluso comprendió el que no quisiera todavía intimar con él, y él esperaba que pudiera ahora olvidar todo y a Duo y poder empezar una nueva vida con Ian.

Ian vio marcharse a Heero, pensó en entregarle su cadena, la que le habían entregado el mismo día en que llegaron al hospital, sabia por lo que le digieran los paramédicos que se había aferrado a ella como si eso dependiera su vida, y casi tuvieron que dislocarle la muñeca para sacársela y poder trabajar.

No, todavía no se la entregaría, ella quizás le traía muchos recuerdos y no quería nada que lo entristeciera más todavía. Estaba siendo egoísta pero lo necesitaba con él, ese joven Duo, jamás lo haría feliz, supo que recobro la conciencia días después de Heero y agradeció que nunca fue a ver a Heero, Duo todavía significaba muchas cosas para el muchacho.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre solo en su oficina, pensaba en Duo, la tristeza de su amigo lo tenia preocupado, pronto sería el cumpleaños de Duo, esa era una actividad que con los años se había convertido en casi una religión, al ver que su amigo no sabia ni la fecha de su nacimiento, Quatre simplemente le otorgó una, y se la celebró aunque el universo se desplomará y este año no iba a ser la diferencia.

Bajo la cabeza, ellos debían respetar la decisión de Duo, pero verlo cada vez triste dolía, puede que Duo lo odiara para el resto de sus días pero el no se iba quedar con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada resuelta llamo a su secretaria y le dio ciertas ordenes, luego llamó a su casa, no estaba seguro que alguien le contestaría a esas horas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ian estaba preocupado, pronto tendría una reunión con unos de sus mayores accionistas, ellos se habían portado de lo mejor después del atentado, cualquier socio capitalista hubiera retirado sus créditos pero ellos se mantuvieron con ellos, eso solamente agregaba otro punto a favor a su líder. Su secretaria había estado ubicándole diciendo que deseaban concertar una cita lo más pronto posible, así que él decidió hacer un quiebre a sus vacaciones y recibir en este crucero a la delegación, también deseaba despejar su mente de Heero, la relación no caminaba como el quisiera y la verdad es que la noche anterior él había sido algo más que obsesivo con Heero al pedirle, no, exigirle la consumación de su relación, pensó mientras miraba a Heero a su lado.

El se quedó de una pieza cuando vio bajar del transportador que traía a su socio, al amigo de Heero.

-…Creo que no me presente adecuadamente, soy Quatre Winner Raberba, mucho gusto de volverle a ver…- el joven rubio sonrió suavemente y simplemente le dió la mano.

-…Espero que perdone la mentira, pero era urgente, deseo ver a Heero…- dijo el joven mientras caminaba directo a Heero.

Ian tembló, Quatre le diría todo, lo que sucedió, lo que el ocultó, no habría nada que pudiera hacer, y tomó a Heero del brazo.

-…Se que no me entenderás, espero que con el tiempo lo comprendas…- los ojos de Heero eran cada vez más grandes -…solo te puedo decir que te ame profundamente…- dijo, mientras colocaba una pequeña caja en su mano.

Heero abrió su mano para encontrar una pequeña caja, sus ojos se deslumbraron al reconocer el objeto.

-…lo tenias en tu mano Heero…pensé que no estabas preparado para enfrentar tu pasado…-

-…de que estas hablando, que yo la tenia en mi mano, cuando…?- dijo Heero con una voz peligrosamente baja

-…cuando te sacaron del edificio…- fue la respuesta de Ian.

-…Creo que necesitamos hablar Heero…- al reconocer Quatre lo que Heero apretaba en su mano -… y no acepto un no de respuesta…- dijo seriamente

Heero miro a Quatre a los ojos, sabia que cuando sus ojos brillaban con esa intensidad era mejor no correr riesgos, y silenciosamente lo siguió con un nudo perforando su estomago.

**En su puño fuertemente apretado llevaba la Cruz,…la Cruz de Duo …………….**

Continuara

Solo falta un capitulo


	5. Esperanza

Heero abrió su mano para encontrar una pequeña caja, sus ojos se deslumbraron al reconocer el objeto.

-…lo tenias en tu mano Heero…pensé que no estabas preparado para enfrentar tu pasado…-

-…de que estas hablando, que yo la tenia en mi mano, cuando…?- dijo Heero con una voz peligrosamente baja

-…cuando te sacaron del edificio…- fue la respuesta de Ian.

-…Creo que necesitamos hablar Heero…- al reconocer Quatre lo que Heero apretaba en su mano -… y no acepto un no de respuesta…- dijo seriamente

Heero miro a Quatre a los ojos, sabia que cuando sus ojos brillaban con esa intensidad era mejor no correr riesgos, y silenciosamente lo siguió con un nudo perforando su estomago.

****

En su puño fuertemente apretado llevaba la Cruz,…la Cruz de Duo …………….

Capitulo 5.-

Duo había discutido largamente con Quatre, él no estaba de animo, y menos para celebrar su dichoso cumpleaños. Podía entender a su amigo, él solo intentaba alegrarlo, pero el no saber de Heero, no verlo a diario lo estaba matando.

Duo despertó sudando, con un fuerte nudo en su garganta y las lagrimas quemando sus ojos.

El de verdad había intentado ser fuerte frente a sus amigos, pero solo él conocía el infierno que eran sus noches, era como si de golpe todos sus fantasmas se hubieran unido y se vengaran de él, por cada muerte provocada, cada grito, cada llanto, lo visitaban esas miradas de dolor, pena, abandono, sus propios recuerdos mezclándose, las antiguas pesadillas que lo visitaban desde que era un niño con un nuevo agregado ….Heero….perdido……sangrante….muerto.

Bueno…si de hablar de pesadillas estamos…también estaban esos otros sueños, donde veía a un Heero, hermoso, desnudo, haciendo el amor con alguien que no era él, solo para despertar frustrado, excitado y terminar siempre sollozando.

En algunas horas amanecería, Dios…como dolía su brazo, en estas mañanas heladas, el dolor en sus huesos era casi intolerable…pero hasta el dolor se sentía bien, era hora de pagar sus culpas.

Hoy le celebrarían el maldito cumpleaños, a pesar de todo el joven trenzado sonrió, todavía recordaba la tremenda discusión con el pequeño rubio, había que reconocer que su amigo entre algunas de sus " ENCANTOS " estaba el de envolver de tal forma que era imposible negarle algo.

Así, a su propio pesar tendría su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Por lo menos estarían sus amigos más cercanos……

-..Heero…- murmuró

Pero el cambiaría, no podría seguir así, él era un sobreviviente…que ingenuo había sido…amor…él ni siquiera lo merecía.

****

Otra mañana desvelada, …esperar a que amaneciera, …colocarse su maldita mascara… y enfrentar un nuevo día.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y estaba tomando un café negro y dulce, cuando unos pasos ligeros hicieron su entrada en la cocina

-…Quatre…- solo murmuró

El era el único ser humano capaz de irradiar esa tranquilidad, esa alegría, a esas horas de la madrugada, era absolutamente inmoral.

Duo sonrío……..él debía ser un poco más como él, su pequeño amigo había sufrido primero no ser amado cuando niño…pero cual de ellos lo había sido???…para luego enamorarse perdidamente y sin ninguna esperanza, ver casarse al hombre que amaba y terminar siendo forzado, vejado por un bastardo en un bar de solteros.

Quatre le saludo con una de sus sonrisas, esa era ya casi como una tradición

-…hoy no puedes llegar antes de las diez…y no me pongas esa cara…- escuchó a su amigo advirtiéndole.

-…y no se te ocurra no llegar…eso me lastimaría…- lo miró Quatre con una carita de animalito herido, sabiendo que su amigo no podría resistir esa mirada.

-…Sabes que lo que haces tiene un nombre, y muy feo…- contestó Duo agrio.

-…no digas nada de lo que después te arrepientas…- y la risa de Quatre fue cortada por la llegada de Trowa.

-…Quieres un te…- escuchó la voz cantarina de Quatre mientras cerraba la puerta de la calle.

-…Quatre…Quatre…- se fue murmurando, su casi hermano era tan trasparente.

Quatre miró la figura de Duo perderse en la esquina, y sonriendo tomo del brazo a su amigo.

-…Recuerda que me prometiste acompañarme a hacer las compras…- sacando con una gran velocidad una larga lista de su bolsillo.

-…Tengo ya programado todos los viajes que debemos hacer…-

Trowa suspiro, un Quatre hiper-activo era algo de temer, pero no pudo dejar de mirar con ternura la pequeña figura alejándose a buscar las llaves del auto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Trowa estaba agotado, el perseguir a Quatre por toda la tienda había sido agotador…la lista parecía no tener fin… sin contar que más de una vez tuvo que detener a Quatre en sus compras, tener una familia grande le había hecho perder las dimensiones de las cosas.

-…Quatre …por favor …solo contéstame…dime cuanta gente esta invitada?…- fue la pregunta seria de Trowa.

-…20 más o menos…- fue la inocente respuesta de Quatre -…por qué??…-

Solo en ese minuto fijó la vista sobre el punto que su amigo miraba y se sonrojó profundamente.

Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos, y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras miraba el carro de compras.

Solo él era capaz de provocarse esas vergüenzas.

Trowa lo miro, sus ojos brillaron de una forma intensa, su amigo era absolutamente provocador y ni siquiera lo sabia.

Le sonrío tímidamente….

Quatre sintió su corazón correr a mil, sabia que esas sonrisas eran para él y le hacían sentir menos torpe y querido.

-…No te preocupes pequeño… solo hay que sacar unas cuantas cosas…- dijo suavemente.

-…Unas cuantas..?…- preguntó Quatre levantando una ceja, y luego echándose a reír

-…empecemos todo de nuevo…- fue la respuesta de Quatre

Trowa solo suspiro.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

El cumpleaños había sido todo un éxito.

Quatre estaba feliz, la cara de Duo había valido la pena …..y todavía faltaba lo mejor.

Duo estaba feliz, el valoraba el esfuerzo hecho, estaba con toda su gente, sus compañeros de estudios, los de su trabajo, sus viejos y más queridos amigos, Quatre, Trowa Wufei, Noin, Sally, Hilde…menos mal que Quatre no había invitado a Relena, no quería ser cruel con la muchacha pero era simplemente insoportable.

Sin embargo sentía apretar su corazón cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Heero, ya había pasado un buen tiempo, pero el piloto japonés todavía removía fibras profundas en él, debía comenzar a aprendería a vivir sin él, ya antes había perdido a sus seres queridos, y había vuelto a comenzar, eso haría, pero cada vez más solo y vacío.

Duo se abrazó con fuerza a Quatre, sintiendo como su corazón sanaba lentamente, no dejaría de amar tan fácilmente a Heero, pero ayudaba tener amigos, ……amigos que entendiera sus sentimientos y que si no, no lo juzgaban, él solamente necesitaba esa noche sentimientos de…calor…cariño….acompañamiento…amistad…..

Duo estaba agotado, había bailado durante horas, la fiesta había sido desordenada por decir lo menos…él se había dedicado a molestar a Wufei, hasta que a este último lo único que le quedó para alejarse de su amigo hiper-quinetico fue salir a bailar, tomando sin medir las consecuencias a Sally fuertemente de la cintura y arrastrándola hacia el lugar más distante de Duo.

Después …..la noche se fue caldeando, la música también, el alcohol fue inundando, y Duo no aguantaba la risa al ver una pareja que apasionadamente se encerraba en una de sus habitaciones.

-…Creo que esta noche no tendré donde dormir, …- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente a Quatre al ver la pequeña escena dada por Wufei y Sally.

-…Sabes que le pasa a Trowa…?- preguntó Quatre

-…nada…esta como siempre…- le contestó Duo al oído, tratar de hablar era casi imposible, la música saturaba todo.

Quatre miro a Trowa, Duo se equivocaba… algo le pasaba…era como si una tristeza lo hubiera golpeado, apagado…tan distinto a la tarde cuando hicieron todas las compras

-…De verdad no quieres que me quede…?- fue la pregunta de una Hilde algo ebria y evidente.

-…no amiga…prefiero que te vayas…- contesto Duo.

En el estado de borrachera de su amiga podría hacer o decir cosas que ambos lamentarían después, …..no es que no fuera bonita…….pero él ya no podía hacer eso, perder alguien más por sus hormonas descontroladas….sin contar que a Hilde no tenia o le faltaba lo que él deseaba.

Los tres muchachos acompañaron a los últimos de los invitados a la puerta y viéndolos marchar calladamente.

Duo se dio vuelta y su cara fue un poema.

-…no me digas que tendremos que ordenar ahora…estoy agotado…estoy de cumpleaños…- dijo Duo haciendo un puchero.

-…no …lo haremos mañana…todavía me falta entregarte mi regalo…- sonrío Quatre, arrastrando a Duo hacia su habitación.

Ningunos de ambos jóvenes se percato de una mirada triste y amarga que los siguió por el corredor.

Trowa sintió que se ahogaba, un fuerte y amargo nudo apretaba su garganta y tomo rápidamente su chaqueta del aparador, unos cigarros que encontró en la mesa y que alguien debía haber olvidado y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

El no quería ver a esos dos, …había estado esperando esto toda la noche….solo esperaba que al no estar presente se sintiera mejor, pero su mente traidora solo le hizo recordar….

§§§§§§§§§**Algunas horas antes**§§§§§§§§§§

Al terminaron las compras Quatre y lograron salir finalmente de la tienda llevaron el carro con todas las compras al auto de Trowa,.

-…Me esperas aquí, necesito compras una cosa que se me olvido…- le dijó Quatre al joven de ojos verdes, mientras corrió nuevamente hacia las tienda.

Trowa estaba curioso…la actitud de Quatre le había extrañado…y no asiendo caso al pedido siguió a su joven amigo árabe.

El trataba de no ser posesivo, pero lo vivido en las ultimas semanas lo había hecho ser obsesivamente sobreprotector, …él se había vengado….él había sido cruel, despiadado…pero ese bastardo en vez de suplicar solo se mofó…se burló de su pequeño…contándole detalles de lo que le había hecho, …..diciéndole como lo había lastimado.

Ese pobre estúpido…**quien penso que él era…?, **acaso un novio celoso, pidiendo explicaciones…?, él jamas había llorado frente a nadie, pero al saber .los detalles, al comprender la magnitud de cómo ese bastardo había lastimado a Quatre, no pudo evitar que una lagrima solitaria recorriera su rostro.

Ese pobre estúpido, se río de él sin saber que había sellado su propia condena…Trowa fue simplemente brutal, …perdido en su rabia y traspasado por el dolor de su amigo.

Minutos más tarde Trowa esperaba a Quatre en el auto, con su corazón hecho pedazos, tratando de sonreír al pequeño árabe.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-…Tengo un regalo para ti…- dijo Quatre, mientras empujaba a Duo a sus habitaciones, Duo se voltio rápidamente cuando escucho el cerrojo echar a la puerta dejándolo encerrado y solo.

-…no es gracioso Quatre, abre la maldita puerta…- gritó Duo, odiando el extraño humor de su amigo, cuando un ruido lo hizo voltearse asustado.

La habitación estaba alumbradas por velas, puesta en distintos lados de la habitación dándole una luminosidad pequeña y extraña, creando sombras que perturbaban.

Vio como un cuerpo se levantaba de la cama y caminaba lentamente hacía él.

Su corazón se paralizó, su boca se secó, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos comenzaron a picar, las lagrimas saliendo sin control, mientras un cuerpo, unos brazos lo abrazaban y lo sostenían, mientras que una mano gentil acariciaba su espalda tratando de darle calma.

Duo se olvido de todo, del día, el lugar, su pena, sus muertos, sollozando desconsoladamente, con su cara enterrada en el cuello del ser que más amo en su vida.

Sintió como Heero lo llevo con suavidad a la cama y lo sentó, mientras que él avergonzado no se atrevía a levantar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos.

Sintió como Heero en cuclillas frente a él levantaba su cara para encontrar esos ojos azules, oscuros, cobaltos, intensos, fijos en él

-…Discúlpame…- murmuró Duo -…después de semanas de no verte, me pongo a llorar como un niño…pero te falte tanto…- concluyó mientras su voz era un conjunto de sollozos y suspiros avergonzadolo más todavía.

Pero los ojos de Heero no se desviaban de su cara, esa mirada parecía brillar, bailar, era cálida y segura.

-...ven…- dijo Heero, tomándolo de su mano izquierda y tirándolo fuertemente contra él

-…acompáñame…- mientras abría la ventana y de un salto subía al techo.

Duo lo siguió más lento, trepar era difícil si unos de tus brazos no trabaja como es debido.

Sintió como los brazos de Heero lo tomaron y lo izaron con facilidad, agradeciendo con todo su alma que fuera de noche y Heero no notara el violento sonrojo que lo había cubierto.

Heero se tendió mirando a las estrellas, indicándole que se inclinara junto a él.

-…me agrada mirar las estrellas, me da calma, esta es una de las razones porque vivo en la tierra...- dijo Heero.

-…hay otras…?- preguntó Duo.

-…otras que ?…-

-…razones…?…- dijo Duo, asombrado de que no fuera capaz de irbanar una frase siquiera, era como si le hubieran arrebatado todas sus neuronas y solo tuviera cabeza para mirar a Heero, sentirlo, olerlo…enloquecer con su presencia.

Pero Heero no contestó, no era de extrañar, él le había hablado mucho más que los meses anteriores.

-…tengo un regalo para ti…- y la voz de Heero lo hizo estremecerse completamente, no supo si fueron sus palabras, o fue porque la voz sonó baja y ronca, promesa del cumplimiento de muchos anhelos y deseos, una voz que había escuchado solo una noche y que lo había perdido totalmente.

Duo vio a Heero sentado mirándolo, y suavemente se levantó, mirando la pequeña caja que estaba en sus manos.

-…para mi…- y su voz sonó más infantil de la que hubiera deseado, pero él solo pensar que Heero se había preocupado de darle un presente lo había conmovido.

-…bueno si no lo quieres…- cerrando su mano, mientras Duo prácticamente se abalanzó hacia su regalo, tirándolo de espalda, mientras una sonrisa traviesa brillaba en sus ojos mientras tomaba la caja de las manos de Heero.

-…es para mi, no tienes derecho a quitármelo…- dijo Duo jugetonamente.

Heero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, bueno no fue una gran sonrisa, sino que sus labios se curvaron suavizando su expresión haciéndolo ver simplemente hermoso, como había extrañado las risas de Duo, ese humor molesto y travieso, esa risa coqueta y no pudo evitar que sus labios sonrieran para ese muchacho del que hace tanto tiempo se había enamorado.

Duo quedo perdido mirando a Heero, atontado, seducido por esos ojos, esos labios, esa nariz, ese conjunto que era el ex - piloto japonés.

-…lo vas a abrir o no…?- sonó la voz levemente molesta de Heero.

-…no seas huraño…- fue la respuesta de Duo, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

…me enamore de un niño…penso Heero mientras sacudía su cabeza, cuando escucho un sollozo. Vio la espalda de Duo estremecerse mientras se llevaba convulsivamente su mano al corazón y se encorvaba apretando sus piernas contra su pecho.

Heero lo tomo con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho, sintiendo estremecer a Duo. El no había sabido la magnitud del significado de esa cadena y cruz para Duo, Quatre le contó gran parte del pasado de Duo, de sus infancia, su época de rata callejera, sus años en el orfanato, el atentado a la iglesia, la muerte de Solo, de sus amigos, del Padre Maxwell, de la Hermana Helen, de todos lo que amó y perdió, lo abrazo susurrando palabras a sus oídos.

-…perdona por no traértela antes…no sabia que Ian la tenia…él pensó que era mía, la tenia envuelta en mi muñeca cuando nos rescataron…-

Duo levanto su cara y miró a Heero directamente a sus ojos, …Ian… no podía odiarlo, Heero se veía bien, feliz.

-…gracias…- fue la suave voz de Duo, mientras miraba el cielo y su sonrisa abarcaba toda su cara, tenia a sus seres queridos de vuelta con él, y si bien Heero no lo amaba, le quería y eso era suficiente.

-…deja ponértela…- dijo Heero mientras tomaba la cadena de las manos de Duo y se colocaba detrás de Duo.

Duo sintió las manos de Heero tocar con suavidad la piel de su cuello, y corrió su trenza para dejar que Heero abrochara su cadena, los dedos de Heero le provocaban escalofríos, cuando sintió unos labios suave acariciar donde su cuello se unía a su clavícula congelándolo de golpe y permitiéndole solo gemir mientras la mano de Heero tomaba su cuello y lo empujaba mientras sus labios demandaban su boca.

Duo no supo cuanto tiempo lo beso, era como si hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo, del lugar donde estaba, intoxicado por el sabor de él, sintió como Heero le mordía levemente su labio inferior y se separaba de él.

Duo se dio vuelta rápidamente y miro desesperadamente a Heero, y el joven japonés sintió perderse en esa mirada, …tanto amor, …anhelo,… miedo se veía que sintió que su corazón iba a estallar.

-…no juegues conmigo Heero, no lo soportaría…- fue la suplica de Duo, esperando un destello que le indicara que esto no era un sueño, que él estaba con el hombre que amaba y que el le había besado, sus labios todavía zumbaba diciéndole que este momento era verdad, era real.

-…nunca jugaría contigo…-

-…pero Heero…tu estas con Ian…- dijo Duo, y sintió como su garganta se atragantaba en esas palabras.

-…ya no más…y si…hay otras razones por la que me quede en la tierra…-

Duo vio como Heero se acercaba y apoyaba sus labios en sus oídos

-…solo por ti, nada más que tu…-

Duo lo abrazo, sintiendo su corazón estallar, y sintió como Heero lo empujo de espaldas quedando mirando el cielo abrazados.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Trowa entró silencioso a su casa, el caminar le había hecho bien, su corazón se había calmado, la idea de Quatre y Duo junto dolía pero era soportable, haría cualquier cosa por su pequeño, sabía que Duo seria bueno con él.

Trowa sentía que había perdido su oportunidad hace mucho tiempo, cuando por una torpeza de su parte se involucro con esa mujer, embarazándola y obligado a casarse con ella, para descubrir más tarde que solo había sido un engaño, que había sido burlado, que ese niño nunca fue suyo, que solo necesitaron un estúpido que se hiciera cargo del desliz de la muchacha con un importante hombre de negocios y que además era casado.

El nunca olvidaría la cara de terror de esos dos cuando los enfrentó, y para su bien consiguió ese día su nulidad, su libertad y volvió con la única gente que en toda su vida había sido su única familia.

Sus amigos nunca preguntaron que sucedió, no hicieron preguntas, solo lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y el sabría honrar esa confianza.

Si Quatre había escogido a Duo el respetaría su elección.

Trowa estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un suave ronquido lo desconcertó, buscando rápidamente por el lugar, sus ojos se habían achicado y su mirada parecía la de un gato, por su forma y color, cuando divisó una figura pequeña envuelta en una manta acurrucada en el sillón.

Silenciosamente se acercó a ella, inclinándose para ver el rostro del que dormía en ese lugar, y su corazón se sobresaltó cuando vio la dulce cara de Quatre, y sonrío pesando que hacia ahí, el solo pensar que Duo lo hubiera rechazado le dolía, le daba ganas de ir y patear a ese estúpido, como alguien en su sano juicio rechazara a ese ángel.

Sin poder controlarse se agachó, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Quatre, retirando asustadamente su mano, cuando sintió al muchacho despertar por su toque.

La visión que tuvo fue una que jamas olvidaría, ver a Quatre adormilado, con su pelo revuelto, sus ojos cargados de sueño y sus labios en un suave puchero, lo dejo mudo y enamorado.

-…Que haces durmiendo aquí…- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-…No tengo donde dormir…- respondió mientras se daba vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Pero Trowa no tenia intenciones de dejar eso ahí.

-…como que no tienes donde dormir… y tu habitación…-

-…esta ocupada…-

-…ocupada… y quien esta en ella…?- preguntó no entendiendo nada.

Quatre se voltio y lo miro sonriendo

-…Duo y Heero…-

Trowa sintió un mazazo, podría ser tan estúpido….?

-…por ellos compraste esas sabanas y velas…?- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-…sabias…?- pregunto él rubio

-…vi cuando decoraste tu pieza…- mintió el joven castaño.

Quatre se sintió levantar por los aires, e inconscientemente se aferró al cuello de Trowa.

-…no voy a dejar que duermas aquí, dormirás hoy conmigo…- dijo mientras se llevaba su carga preciosa en sus brazos.

Suavemente depositó a Quatre en su cama, arropándolo como si fuera una criatura, viéndolo sonreír en sueños.

Trowa se preparó y se metió lentamente en la cama, no queriendo disturbar al joven árabe, sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando sintió que su amigo se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan bien…tan correcto… sentir el suave ronquido contra su pecho, el cosquilleo del rubio cabello contra su piel, y finalmente envolvió al muchacho en sus brazos, el pelearia, lucharia por su pequeño y no supo cuando se quedó dormido.

Nunca escuchó la voz de Quatre llamándolo entre sueños.

-…Trowa, …te amo…-

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-…Duo …estas temblando…- susurró Heero en su oído.

-…tengo un poco de frío…-

-…ven…bajemos…- dijo mientras tendía una mano para ayudarlo a bajar de techo.

Heero salto ágilmente dentro del cuarto y rápidamente se dio vuelta para tomar a Duo y ayudarlo a entrar.

El nunca pensó que un gesto tan simple y sin dobles intenciones fuera tan erótico, pero sentir a Duo deslizarse entre sus manos, sentir el cuerpo marcado por el esfuerzo realizado lo descontroló, y atacó su boca cuando todavía lo tenia en sus brazos.

Ese beso tenia la misma intensidad de los compartidos anteriormente, pero ahora estaba cargado de deseo, de pasión, de promesas de cama y sentía su boca ser recorrida por un invasor…un prisionero que intentaría retener toda su vida,. toda la esencia de Heero se fundía en un solo beso…un beso salvaje…arrebatador…sensual…peligroso.

Esos besos fueron tan diferente a los anteriores, donde un joven inexperto e inocente le arrebató el corazón.

Dios, se sentía tan bien y no pudo evitar gemir cuando sus pezones fueron acariciados, provocándole estremecimientos, mientras la boca y lengua de Heero acariciaban su cuello, creando una ruta húmeda que llegaba a su corazón.

-…Heero…- susurraba Duo, perdido en las caricias y en sus propios anhelos, apretando su cuerpo con fuerza contra el otro muchacho, solo para sentir la muestra de su propia excitación contra el estomago del ex - piloto del Ala.

La boca de Heero estaba sobre uno de sus pezones, lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando, haciéndole gemir, torturando ese capullo de carne mientras las manos, trataban de sacar su polera sobre su cabeza.

-…Heero espera que me ahogas…- se río Duo mientras separa a joven de su cuerpo y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, provocando, retándolo mientras tiraba su polera sobre la cara de su amante, solo para ganarse una mirada amenazadora.

-…no me mires así, que esa mirada ya no me asusta… - dijo sonriendo, alejándose cada vez más del joven japonés, confundiéndole, pero una idea clara llegó a su mente sobrecalentada explicando las intenciones de su amante, sonrío y simplemente se sentó en la cama mirando a Duo sensualmente desnudarse frente a sus ojos.

Dios, había visto desnudarse a Duo miles de veces, pero nunca como ahora, nunca lo había provocado de esta forma, quizás todo se debía a la mirada de esos ojos violetas, era lo que cambiaba todo, o serían esas manos, que recorrían su propio cuerpo acariciándose, mientras deslizaba sus pantalones, haciéndoles caer de sus caderas, revelando una piernas largas, moldeadas, perfectas.

Heero no pudo mas que morderse los labios, ese maldito lo tenia completamente despertado, su erección lastimándolo contra sus pantalones, seguía hambriento las manos de Duo que ahora se deslizaban tocándose y provocando gemidos que salían sensualmente de sus labios divididos, para luego tomar su ropa interior de los bordes y deslizarlos, …pero la época de embromar a Heero parecía no haber acabado ya que Duo lo miraba sonriendo sin bajarlos lo suficiente para dar a su amante el premio tan deseado.

Pero ese juego podría jugarlos dos, Heero se tendió sobre la cama, con su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro lentamente comenzó a acariciarse sobre su ropa, sonriendo a Duo.

Duo fue cogido en sus propio juego, quedándose inmóvil, subyugado por la imagen frente a él, un Heero hermoso, excitado, tocándose, acariciándose, sonriedole provocadoramente llevando su mano hacia su pelvis y metiéndola dentro de sus propios boker.

Duo sintió que estaba empezando a hiper ventilar, lo había embromado y duramente, se sacó violentamente su ropa interior y saltó sobre Heero montándolo a hojarasca, acariciando el despertar duro de su amante con sus propias nalgas, haciéndolo jadear fuertemente.

-…Heero tómame, hazme el amor…- susurró mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo.

Heero se quedó sin aliento, tener sexo con Duo era una cosa, hacerle el amor otra muy distinta, y llevarlo era algo que jamas pensó posible.

-…estas seguro…- logró modular

-…Hhn…- si el gemido no fuera suficiente, la sacudida de sus nalgas le dio la respuesta.

-…solo trátame con gentileza, por favor…-

Heero se perdió en los ojos de Duo, …había tanto amor, …tanta esperanza, …tanta confianza, que se rindió a su destino, no había nada que lo separaría nuevamente de su trenzado, esta noche sellarían su compromiso de vida, lo tomó fuertemente del cuello y lo volteo suavemente quedando sobre él, …su mayor sueño, …su única razón de vida.

-…suéltate el cabello…-

Duo sonrío, seductoramente, Heero tenia una verdadera fijación con su cabello, eso le gustó, le gusto mucho, soltó la traba que oprimía su trenza deshaciéndola y dejando caer su pelo en cascada, la verdad que su pelo era algo muy intimo y querido, jamas lo soltó antes, a excepción de esa noche con Heero, que despertó con su cabello libre por su cuerpo.

Heero se desnudaba mirando a su compañero -…eres hermoso…- dijo involuntariamente provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Duo.

-…no amor, tu lo eres…-

Heero sintió su corazón correr a mil, Duo lo había llamado de muchas formas pero nunca así.

Duo vio esos ojos azules cargados de amor, de pasión, se levantó y abrazó a su compañero, fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Heero enterró su cara en el cuello de Duo, ambos sabiendo que este gesto tan simple e intimo era mucho mas que un simple caricia, era su unión, su compromiso.

-…juntos…toda la vida…- dijo Duo sellando su promesa con un beso, largo, profundo.

Suavemente se deslizó sobre la cama, sin soltar su abrazo, ambos muchachos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se unieron, frente a frente, Heero sobre Duo, sin que sus bocas se separarán un solo segundo.

Los besos fueron incrementándose en intensidad, no solo las boca y lenguas compartían, ahora sus manos corrían frenéticamente sobre el cuerpo de su amante, las manos de Duo recorrían las espalda de Heero, acariciando cada curva, línea, cicatriz, llegando a sus caderas y tomando fuertemente las nalgas amasándolas con suavidad.

Duo sonreía, aunque era difícil cuando su boca era arrasada, pero los jadeos de Heero eran cada vez más fuertes, todavía le asombraba la intensidad de ellos, las sensaciones que Heero le provocaba, lo vocal que su amante podría llegar a ser.

Heero abandonó su boca, cortando esos besos calientes, húmedos, y siguió recorriendo con su boca, con su lengua la barbilla, el cuello hasta llegar a un pezón erecto, sensible, que hizo silbar a su dueño.

Heero sonrío levantando levemente su cabeza para ver a Duo, le sonrío con una risa abierta, franca, total, dejando aturdido a Duo…este nunca supo bien si eran esa boca talentosa o esa mirada la que lo dejo nockeado.

Heero dio masaje a ambos pezones, dejándolos al borde de su sensibilidad, sonriendo con los quejidos de Duo, sabia lo gritón que podía ser y solo esperaba poder escuchar esos gemidos, esos gritos de pasión.

Heero siguió bajando, acariciando su estomago, y jugando con su ombligo, lamiéndolo, mietras sus dedos se enredaban en las fibras del cabello de Duo.

Duo estaba perdido en sus emociones, sus dedos enterrados en las sabanas de la cama, solo a la expectativa, deseando que Heero siguiera en lo que estaba haciendo, y descendiera más.

Duo dio un verdadero brinco, cuando una respiración caliente y cercana acaricio su miembro.

-…Heero…- logró jadear, abriendo de par en par sus ojos, al momento que se levantaba quedando su cuerpo suspendido en sus codos.

Heero no seria capaz, no lo tomaría de esa forma, no podría ser, su cuerpo se desplomó de golpe y su espalda se arqueo al ser tomado completamente en la boca del joven japonés.

-…AHHHHHHH…-

Duo jadeaba, jadeaba sin control, sintiendo la lengua de Heero recorrer su miembro a través de todo su eje, acariciando su cabeza, lamiéndolo como si fuera un helado, intercambiando caricias suaves son sus labios, su lengua y una atrevida caricia con sus dientes, raspando cuidadosamente, pero arrancando gemidos sin control.

Dios…el placer era demasiado, pero necesitaba ver, a duras penas se levanto, solo para ser premiado con una hermosa visión, Heero de rodillas, con su pelo salvaje a la altura de su ingle, con sus manos acariciando sus muslos internos.

Duo sabia que no podría durar mucho más, Dios, el no quería acabar solo, quería acabar con Heero, en conjunto, en unión.

-…Heero, ….no así, …juntos…- logró articular, mientras separaba la cabeza de su amante de sus cuerpo.

Los ojos de Heero lo miraron asustados, preocupados, …quizás no debió acariciarlo de esa forma, …quizás solo lo asustó, …Dios no debió llevarlo tan lejos…

-…RO….RO…calma…-, susurró Duo, viendo todas las dudas y angustias recorrer los ojos de Heero, era increíble, como nunca antes se dio cuenta de lo comunicativo que podían ser sus ojos si uno lograba verlos en la forma correcta…?

-…quiero acabar contigo…quiero que sea perfecto…juntos tu y yo…- dijo besando con fuerza a su amante.

Heero sonrío de esa forma que convertía cada miembro de Duo en gelatina.

-…estas seguro, de verdad quieres que te tome…?- preguntó serio

-…es lo único que deseado desde que te vi hoy …-

-…no tengo experiencia en esto, no quiero lastimarte…-

-…si sigues tratando de esta forma te aseguro que no lo harás…- dijo Duo dándole un beso húmedo.

Heero con fuerza lo dio vuelta y lo puso boca abajo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

En la pieza solo se escuchaba los gemidos de ambos, Heero se restregaba contra Duo sacándole gemidos de placer, embromando su entrada con su miembro, haciéndole curvar su trasero para mas roce.

Duo sintió como el cuerpo de Heero se comenzó a alejar de su cuerpo, y una manos separaban gentilmente sus nalgas.

Duo enterró su cabeza en la almohada, arqueando sus caderas, entregándose para lo que venia, pero nada lo preparo para lo que sintió.

Duo grito…..

Grito sin control…

Corcoveando de pasión mientras una lengua húmeda y traviesa acariciaba su entrada, mientras unos dientes mordían sus bordes gentilmente.

Nada lo preparó para eso, giró su cuello solo para ver la cabeza de Heero enterrada entre sus nalgas, dándole masajes como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Tan perdido en sus emociones y sensaciones estaba que nunca supo en que momento Heero lo preparo, solo sintió cuando extrajo tres dedos de su interior.

Suavemente, con ternura lo giro, lo miró directamente a los ojos, pidiendo su aprobación, Dios, lo amó tanto por eso, …sabia que había tomado elección correcta,…Heero jamas lo lastimaría, …jamas dejaría de amarlo y le dio su respuesta con las mas amplia de las sonrisa.

-…Tómame, te quiero dentro de mi…- su voz sonó ronca.

Heero se sentó en la cama, con sus piernas abiertas mientras tomó a Duo, lo levantó, permitiendo que el joven americano quedara de rodillas en la cama.

Su entrada estaba lubricada, el miembro de Heero también y empezó a bajar, cuando fue detenido por las manos de Heero en sus caderas.

-…mas lento, date tiempo para que te acostumbres…- susurró

Era tanta su necesidad que hubiera enterrado de golpe a su amante en su cuerpo, pero la verdad que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la entrada de Heero en su cuerpo era difícil, pero los movimientos circulares de Heero ayudaban, Duo silbaba, cuando sintió las manos de Heero detenerlo.

-…te estoy lastimando, no sigamos…-

-…si te sales te mató…- murmuró jadeante mientras sintió como sus músculos cedían y le daban la entrada total a su amante.

Solo escuchó ese gemido corto y agudo de Heero

Dios se sentía bien, …Duo era caliente…apretado, …lo volvía simplemente loco, …la necesidad de moverse era tan fuerte pero la sola preocupación de lastimar a su amante lo detenía, …él esperaría, …él no se movería hasta que Duo le indicara.

Pasaron algunos minutos…eternos…sintió cuando Duo acomodo sus piernas anclándola en su espalda, mientras un suave movimiento circular de sus caderas le incido a Heero a continuar, tomó las caderas de Duo y lo levantó hasta casi salir y lo trajo de vuelta a casa, enterándose profundamente en él.

La verdad ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempos estuvieron así, minutos, horas, toda una vida, lo único que eran conscientes era en sus propios cuerpos uniéndose, entregándose completamente, los gritos de Duo lo excitaba cada vez más, los gritos de pasión de Duo se combinaban con sus grititos inarticulados.

Duo lo cabalgaba desesperadamente, cada entrada golpeaba su punto dulce, haciendo estallar su mente en luces de colores, de golpe Duo se sintió atacado por ambos frentes, una de las manos de Heero mantenía el ritmo en sus caderas, mientras la otra acaricia su despertar, acelerando su culminación haciéndole perderse en los inicios de su clímax.

Heero miro a su amante

..Esa imagen jamas se borraría de su mente

.…La imagen más erótica y excitable que en su vida vería

….…Un Duo mojado, sudoroso, con su pelo moldeando su cuero, la agitación haciendo subir y bajar su pecho, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus dientes mordiendo su lengua, tratando en vano de aguantar sus gritos.

Heero solo sintió tensar el cuerpo de Duo, al momento que sus gritos confirmaban la llegada de Duo, mientras su semilla brotaba salpicando su pecho y abdomen, pero no tuvo mas consciencia que eso, ya que ese canal que lo había cobijado durante todo ese tiempo se vio arrasado por el orgasmo de su dueño, contrayéndose hasta volverlo loco, y con un último empuje, se perdió en las marejadas de sus propio orgasmo, cayendo sobre las sabanas en un enredos de piernas y brazos.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se aquietaron, sus corazones se calmaron, y Heero sintió un beso suave en sus labios.

-…Wuau…-

Heero sonrío abiertamente, el comentario de su compañero valía por mil palabras, lentamente se comenzó a separar de todo ese enredo.

-…A donde crees que vas…- sonó la voz posesiva de Duo, con un leve tono de molestia

Heero no pudo evitar reír, su risa saturo el lugar y beso furiosamente a su amante

-…Te amo Duo, lo sabes…Cierto…?…-

-…Hn…aunque simple es bueno que te lo digan…-

-…voy a buscar algo para limpiarte…-

Duo siguió la figura de Heero caminar desnuda hacia el baño, era increíble, la figura de Heero lo encendía como nadie.

Tendría que recordar dar las gracias a Quatre, era obvio que todo esto se debía a él, sabanas negras de satín, velas, lubricante de todas las variedades posible, sonrío, valía la pena tener amigos así.

Heero volvió en unos minutos y tomó a Duo en sus brazos.

-…Oye bájame, que no soy un lisiado…- pataleo haciendo que Heero lo pusiera en el suelo, al momento que de su garganta salía un gemido agudo.

-…Baka…- dijo el joven japonés al momento que tomaba en brazos otra vez a su muchacho y lo depositaba suavemente en una tina, caliente y aromática.

-…eso te ayudara, relajara tus músculos, y mañana sentirás menos molestias…- dijo mientras lo lavó cuidadosamente.

Duo se quedó en silencio, devastando como un gatito recién nacido.

Lo dejó en la cama y se fue a lavar, incluso había cambiado las sabanas mientras él estuvo en el baño, y no pudo evitar sollozar, llorando calladamente.

Heero se asustó cuando entro a la pieza y lo escucho sollozar, se acerco al borde la cama y acaricio la cabeza de su amor.

-…Duo estas arrepentido…?- con su voz quebrándose de angustia.

-…soy un animal…- sollozó

-…Hn…-

-…no merezco tu amor…- sollozaba desconsoladamente

-…Duo dime que pasa…-

-…Te lastime…- salía sus palabras a borbotones -…ni siquiera te preparé, no me preocupe de ti, ni durante ni después…solo soy un maldito violador…- dijo enterrando su cabeza en la cama y llorando amargamente.

Heero se quedó de una pieza, …en que momento Duo había llegado a esa conclusión tan absurda…?, que le hizo pensar que no merecía que fueran gentil con él.

-…eso no es verdad…-

-…si lo es…- gritó llorando

Heero empezó a rabiar, esta había sido la mejor noche de su vida y no permitiría que un torpe complejo de culpa destruyera lo que estaban recién iniciando.

Se arrodillo y se sentó sobre sus talones en el suelo.

-…Duo mírame..-

Solo sollozos era sus respuesta

-…Duo escúchame…-

Llanto

-…Por la mierda Duo me vas a escuchar…?- dijo tratando de no sonar muy brusco, pero sabia que ahora la única forma de calmar a Duo era hablando con la verdad, su verdad.

Vio los ojos violetas fijos en su mirada, y un suave lloriqueo indicada que Duo trataba de controlar su llanto.

-…no me lastimaste, …te lo juro…fuiste áspero, …eso es cierto, …pero esa noche me sentí querido y amado como nunca

Vio levantar la cara de Duo lentamente.

-…Duo…- respiró profundo, a punto de revelar una de sus más oscuros recuerdos -…el único sexo que conocía hasta encontrarte era de rodillas, con mi cabeza enterrada en el suelo y mis pantalones en mis tobillos…-

Duo abrió sus ojos llenos de terror, no podía ser…

Se bajo de la cama y tomó a Heero en sus brazos…

-…no…Dios no, eras solo un niño…-

-…fui el soldado perfecto…lo olvidas?…- y su voz sonó tan amarga y triste.

-…debía soportar cualquier clase de tortura nada debía quebrarme…-

-…maldición…- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte -…eras un niño, que clase de animal fuerza a un niño para enseñarle a soportar el dolor…-

Duo se levantó, haciendo caso omiso a un dolor tenue en sus caderas, y estiro su mano ofreciéndola a Heero.

-…Ahora estamos juntos…nada nos lastimara…lo prometo…- suspiró fuertemente mientras se acostaban y arropaba sus cuerpos con las sabanas.

-…y que ese bastardo agradezca que esta muerto…sino buscaría la forma de matarlo una y otra vez…-

-…Duerme amor, .debemos aprender a olvidar Duo, …merecemos algo mejor que una vida llena de odio…- susurro dando un beso profundo y largo.

La mañana los encontró abrazados, sonrientes, con la promesa de una nueva vida…..

….y un gran aseo a realizar

Fin

Gracias por todos los Reviews recibidos, espero que les agrade esta conclusión, la verdad que el Lemon no me terminó de convencer, solo he escrito un NC-17 antes, y nunca como esto, así que puede sonar un poco falso, pero ahí esta.

La verdad no supe si dejar inconclusa la historia de Quatre y Trowa…**que piensan…debo darles un final feliz a ellos…..?**

Hasta la próxima


End file.
